Sands of Time
by Tigyr
Summary: A slash/preslash story set during season six featuring Gibbs, Tim and Tony as a gift for a friend. This story was Co-written by Shelbylou.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Just a quick word…for those who've read Journals of a Lovesick Fool (Or Two) this takes place in that particular storyline…for those who haven't…Tim was approached by Gibbs and Tony about choosing one of them as his lover. Tim retaliated saying that he wanted to be courted/dated by both men before choosing one or the other…or both. The story is set during season six. This chapter had been cut from the original story and was sitting on a backburner until a friend asked me if I'd help her write a story for a mutual friend as a Christmas gift. It's been expanded quite a bit from the original storyline and for those who want the sex it's there…**in the later chapters**. And so without further ado…_

**Sands of Time (co-authored by Shelbylou)**

Chapter One: (from Tony's POV)

_I stood up and walked over to his chair. Tim met me halfway and we exchanged our first kiss. I held him close for a few breathtaking seconds before looking up and over at Gibbs. _

"_Tim if you need me, you call me." I stared at Gibbs as I left the apartment and the man I love more than my life behind, "You hurt him, and Abby won't find enough left of you for evidence." _

After tossing and turning all night, wondering if I'd done the right thing or if I'd just thrown away my chance at Tim, I am woken up at nine a.m. by a slight knocking on my front door. I yell that I'll be right out and shrug into my robe. A peek through the peephole reveals an extremely tired looking Tim McGee. I crack open the door just as he says,

"Can we crash here for a few minutes?"

We? Then I see Jethro, the dog, and he looks just as tired as McGee does. That makes me wonder…did McGee walk here from his apartment? That's exactly what they did. Apparently, my Probie couldn't sleep and took his dog on a walk that brought them to my doorstep. I open the door and let them both in, wondering what it was that made my friend look so haunted. They were both exhausted, that much is clear and Tim collapses on the couch that we'd shared pizza on a few hours ago. McMutt accepts a ruffle of his ears as I set a bowl of water in front of him.

Tim crashes hard and I wonder just what Gibbs has said or done to send Probie back to me in this condition. Then again, this is Tim McGee…the one who over analyses everything to such an extent that one day, he'll give himself an ulcer. Still, I wistfully watch him sleep, wanting the green eyes to open so that I can find out why he came to me and what had happened to make him come here, dragging the dog with him.

I take the time to shower and put on a fresh pair of sweats then check on my guests. Tim is still sleeping albeit fitfully and Jethro has laid a protective paw on his master's hand.

"What's wrong Jet?"

"No…don't want the dog…he bit me…not my fault…bad…McGee..." Nightmares of the time that poor Tim had been bitten by Jethro. And the dog knows it. He puts his muzzle under Tim's hand, trying desperately to wake him up. I step closer to the couch and Jethro's brown eyes watchmy every move warily as I crouch down beside them.

"It's okay Jet; I'm just going to see if I can get him to wake up." I soothe knowing how protective he is of Tim.

"No…Tony…don't die…please…no Kate…no more…Tony!"

"Easy Tim, I've gotcha buddy…" As my hand touches his forehead, I can feel the heat radiating off him and I ran back into the bathroom and grabbed the washcloth. As the sink fills with water, I can't help wondering why Tim's here. Why come to me? Damn, how many times has he relived these nightmares alone? I at least went to Gibbs with them…and Tim has no idea where Gibbs lives…oh boss, boy are you gonna head slap yourself for this one. I wring out the excess water and head back to Tim's side and start to wipe the washcloth over his face. He's still tossing and turning but the cool water seems to calm him down slightly.

"Alright, McGoo. This'll make you feel a bit better. Shh, it's okay." I want to soothe him; I want to take away the nightmares; hell, I want...I don't know what I want, but I do know that this guy is in pain and I don't like it. Tim finally quiets and I temporarily leave the washcloth on his forehead, letting the cool draw some of the heat from him. I look down at the dog who is still watching us both with his sad, doleful eyes. Even the pooch looks as though he wants to curl up and sleep, but he won't. Not when Tim's like this. He'll sit there like a silent sentinel and protect him as much as he can. I can't help but wonder whether or not this is a regular occurrence and glance at the soft, furry face of the German shepherd.

"He get these often?"

"Wurf."

"Usually after a stressful day or night?"

"Wurf." Jet understands what it is that I'm asking. Always knew he was smart. He licks my palm and I know that he's trying to apologize for his past mistakes. I stroke his muzzle and ruffle his ears to pacify him and let him know that all is forgiven..._hell, it was ages ago_.

"It's okay buddy. We'll take care of him together."

"Woof."

Tim stirs at the booming bark and his eyes crack open a touch. I look down at him and smile. "Tony? What are…what am I doing here?"

I can feel myself frowning at the question. _He doesn't know why he's here? _He's got a fever and is obviously confused. That can't be good. "Well, I'm not really sure on that one Tim. You showed up here with Jet in tow about two hours ago."

"Jet?" He questions and subconsciously holds out his hand.

"Woof!"

The sheer scale of the confusion in those green eyes tugs at my heart and brings me to my feet.

"You feel up to some juice or coffee Tim?"

"I…I think so…Tony what happened? Why am I here?"

"Like I said, you and Jet showed up around 9 am. Just asked if you could crash and you did."

"Oh. I'm sorry, we'll leave…" He's struggling against the comforter that I had laid on him.._.what the heck is going on in that mind of his?_

"Like hell you will." I say and lean down so that I can put my hand on his shoulder to still him.

"Tony?"

"Tim, you're going nowhere for the next few hours. You're exhausted to the point you have a fever and McMutt looks like he could do with a few hours sleep as well. The couch is comfortable so sleep…after we get some juice into you."

Fever bright green eyes stare into mine and I know what he's searching for. The fact that he is… hurts more than I would ever tell him. He's looking for any sign of humor or sarcasm, hopefully all he's finding is only concern for him. He nods and sinks back against the couch playing with Jet's ears. I hurry into the kitchen knowing that he'll crash soon and that he needs the juice to help get him hydrated. I pull the orange juice out of the fridge and pour him a tall glass before going back to the living room to find him crashed out again with one hand on Jet's head. The sweet, sweet mutt is just sitting there with his muzzle resting on the edge of the couch.

"Here, Tim, wake up and drink."

"Okay." Complacent Probie is not something I want to see on a regular basis but for now it makes it easier for me to help him sit up and get him to drink. In truth, it terrifies the hell out of me and I call the first person I can think of as soon as Tim is asleep again.

"Ducky? Can you come over to my apartment?"

_"Well of course Anthony, whatever is wrong?"_

"I don't know. Tim showed up on my doorstep and he's really out of it. I managed to get some juice into him but…he's feverish and I'm not sure what to do, Duck."

_"Ah, I see. Well, young man, never fear. I am sure that you are taking excellent care of him. Just keep him warm until I get there."_

"Alright, and thanks Ducky."

_A/N: This is the only chapter from a particular point of view...all others shall be from the reader's POV...thanks for reading, and reviewing ^)^_


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard hung up his phone and turned to his fretting visitor with a small smile that masked his concern.

"I'm sorry Jethro but it appears your fears are unjustified. Timothy is at Anthony's and has been since this morning."

"What? Is something wrong with him?" Gibbs stepped forward and cocked his head slightly.

"I have yet to ascertain that Jethro as I'm not there yet. All I know is that Anthony is upset and Timothy is apparently sleeping on Anthony's couch."

"I'll drive you over."

"Thank you, that is appreciated." Ducky moved to grab his coat and Trilby, but stopped and shook his head once before moving into the bedroom to retrieve his medical bag. On his way out, he saw Gibbs narrowed eyes and answered the question before it left his old friend's lips. "Just a precaution, Jethro."

"You sure?"

"If Timothy is upset..." he started to explain. "Then I want to be sure that he is alright. Now, shall we?"

With a huff, Gibbs turned and walked out towards the car leaving Ducky with no choice but to follow.

The silence in the car seemed louder than ever and Ducky found himself feeling uncomfortable in the cloying atmosphere. He waited a while to see what would happen and when Gibbs simply glared silently ahead, he turned to his friend.

"What happened last night Jethro?" Gibbs' eye twitched slightly at the question as he kept his gaze focused on the road in front. "And do not say nothing because it is clear that something did."

"What do you wanna know, Duck?"

"The truth, Jethro. I don't think anything but that will suffice at the moment." The sincerity in Ducky's tone and the fact that he is an old, dear friend melted Gibbs resolve and his hands relaxed on the wheel.

"Tim said that he wants to be courted by both me and Tony. He also wants the chance to do some wooing of his own."

"Wooing? Courting? Jethro, are you going soft on me?" Ducky said with a hint of amusement.

"Damn it, Duck! This is important! He left with that distant look he gets when he's thinking."

"Oh my...well, it's possible that he started over analyzing things. You know how he is."

"Yeah, Duck, I know...that's what has me worried." Gibbs agreed and sighed heavily.

"Well then, in the words of any generation...step on it."

Ducky gripped the armrest of the sedan as Gibbs put his foot down and sped through the streets of Washington. Thankfully, it didn't take long before they were pulling up in front of Tony's apartment.

"Jethro, whatever it is that is bothering Timothy will more than likely make him more sensitive. If it is indeed what we think it is, then you must let me take the lead.

Gibbs closed the car door as he stepped out and frowned at his friend. "You think I'm gonna hurt him?"

"Don't take that tone with me, young man!" Ducky chastised. "I know you better than anyone and no, I know you won't hurt him but sometimes your way of dealing with things isn't always the best way."

"I know Duck." He said quietly. "Come on, we need to get in there." They walked into the apartment block and made their way up to Tony's apartment. Tony was waiting for them when Ducky knocked on the door and Ducky made the assumption that the senior field agent had been standing there carding his fingers through his hair with frustration and possibly fear because of the way in which it was sticking up messily.

"Hey Boss, Ducky he's in here."

Gibbs stood off to the side to let the aging ME into the room then looked at Tony who followed him out into the hall.

"What happened?"

"I dunno boss. I was woken up at 9 am by Tim knocking on the door asking permission to crash. He has Jethro with him and they were both pretty exhausted. When I came out of the shower, Tim was having a flashback or a nightmare and kept muttering things."

Gibbs let his eyes scan the handsome, worried face and could tell that Tony didn't want to explain much more.

"What things Tony?"

"Bad stuff Gibbs. Things like when he got bit and when Abby forced him to take Jethro...my being sick with the plague...Kate..."

Gibbs pulled Tony close, needing the close contact. "Why won't he come to me?"

"He doesn't know where you live boss. I thought about it too. He's only been there once in the six years he's been with us. He wasn't driving that night and it was dark so..."

"I get it...damn!"

"Yeah...he's just...I've never seen him this out of it before boss."

"He'll be fine, DiNozzo. You called Ducky and he'll know what to do." The words weren't just for Tony at that point, they were for him as well; he needed to hear himself say them in order for him to believe it fully.

"What I need to do is get the poor boy into a cold bath. He's extremely feverish and seems to be suffering from nightmares. What did you two do to him last night?" Ducky interrupted as he approached the two of them.

"Kissed him."

Smack! Tony rubbed his head as he glared at Gibbs.

"Well, it's the truth! Jeepers Gibbs, you'd think it was a crime to admit it to Ducky of all people."

"Hmm, he's quite right Jethro. Was there anything else said or done?"

Gibbs sighed and led the way back into Tony's apartment so he could check on Tim himself. When he walked into the living he saw Tim laying there with a cool washcloth over his forehead. With a twisted gut, he made his way over and sat down on Tony's coffee table before reaching over and lightly brushing the hair off Tim's forehead.

"Tony and I went to Tim's and by the time we'd finished, we'd all confessed to having feelings for each other and that's when Tony kissed him. After Tony left, Tim and I talked about things and then we kissed. That's when Tim brought up the whole courting thing. We came here to tell Tony. End of story."

Tony looked at his Boss with utter disbelief because the one thing he didn't expect was for Leroy Jethro Gibbs to give a concise run down of what happened. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Ducky speaking.

"Not quite...as I recall you not only came here together, you left together."

Gibbs nods "Yeah. We did. I dropped Tim off not long after Tony had agreed to the whole courting thing."

"Hmm...what time did you leave here Jethro?" Ducky's voice was soft and gentle as he asked the questions so it didn't sound so much like an interrogation.

"Was around one am wasn't it Tony?"

"Yeah close to that and then there's the half hour drive in between my place and his."

"Yeah I got home shortly after two. I remember looking at the clock as I headed for bed."

_Gibbs, and bed...in one night?  
_  
"What? I don't spend all my time with boats you know!" he argued at the raised eyebrows.

"Mmm...very well, so it's around one thirty that Timothy gets home and starts thinking. Jethro, did you go to his apartment?"

"Well yeah Duck, why do you think I was so worried?"

Ducky smiled and asked Gibbs if he'd actually gone into Tim's apartment. Gibbs nodded and admitted that when he'd gotten there and not heard the dog, that's when he'd become worried.

"Normally McMutt there will give some kind of alarm if Tim's asleep. I fully expected him to be after all that had happened last night."

So he'd picked the lock and let himself inside. Tim's computer was still whirring, but Tim and the dog were nowhere to be seen. After waiting for a good half hour, Gibbs had then tried calling Tim and found the cell phone still beside the computer.

Tony looked at Gibbs. "He didn't plan on being outside long then. Probably long enough for Jet to take care of business and then come back inside."

"So what would make him walk all the way to your place instead Tony?" Gibbs asked with a frown.

"I honestly don't know boss. Did you say something to him on the drive back to his place?"

"No, it was a quiet drive back. He almost fell asleep on me."

"He trusted you enough to fall asleep." Gibbs looked at Tony who hastened to explain. "Look, ever since Tim got browbeaten into taking Jet, he's been having nightmares. I'd almost lay odds that it's at least once a week if not more often. Think about it Gibbs, we've put him... I've put him through hell since he started working with us. Then we had what four deaths in succession that first year he was with us? That's enough to give me nightmares, but I've known where you live since the day you hired me. Tim hasn't. Tim has no clue whatsoever as to where you live at."

"All he had to do was ask."

"Really? Did you ever think to tell him? Hey Tim if you need to talk my address is blah blah blah...or did you just assume that he'd invade your privacy like the rest of us have and check your records. He's not made that way Gibbs." The agitation in Tony's voice didn't go amiss and Gibbs narrowed his eyes at his senior field agent.

"Well yeah, DiNozzo. Especially seein' as he can hack any system."

Ducky watched with avid interest as the two men argued it out. He caught a small flinch out of the corner of his vision and noticed that Tim was awake and listening to everything that was being said despite the large, green eyes being closed. He lifted the washcloth long enough to check Tim's temperature.

"Anthony! Jethro!" the M.E. bit out so he can cut through the loud voices. "We still need to put Timothy into a lukewarm bath so we can bring down his temperature."

Both men stopped arguing and glanced down at Tim.

"I'll go start running a bath for him. Ducky, do you need me to bring out a fresh washcloth?"

"Please Anthony and you might put a towel in the bottom of the tub. It will keep Timothy from slipping."

"On it Ducky." Tony left the room and Ducky watched as his old friend started pacing.

"Is it true Jethro? You've never told any of them where you live?" he asked incredulously.

"What? Oh, yeah, I mean, Tony and Abby just checked the personnel records and Ziva admitted to doing a background check before she ever got here."

"Hmm...why would you expect Timothy to do the same?"

"I don't know Duck...I just did, all right? Seriously all the others did, why wouldn't he?" Gibbs spat out. "Like I said before, he's the computer genius so it wouldn't have been difficult."

"Invasion...privacy..." Tim weak voice seemed to fade away; the two words sapping what little strength he has. Gibbs winced at the pain in his young agent's voice.

"He's as honourable as you are Jethro. You're his family, would you expect him to betray that trust?"

"No."

"No, so he came to the one person he knew he could trust. At least with this particular secret."

Tony stepped out of the bathroom at that point and for the first time that day knew why Tim had come to him. Sitting down beside Tim on the floor, he caressed his friend's face. "After he shot the cop I went to Tim's place. Told him what happened the first time I shot someone and we spent the night watching movies. I also told him that I would be there if he needed to talk to someone and put my address into his phone."

Ducky and Gibbs both stared at Tony in surprise. The younger man just shrugged, "He's my probie. Speaking of which...come on Tim; bath time."

Tony stood up and gently helped Tim to his feet but paused momentarily to tell Jet to stay. Tim looked around the apartment and docilely accepted Tony's help. Ducky watched with concern as Tony eases Tim into the bathroom and sat him on the stool so he could start helping his friend out of the clothes that he's wearing.

"Ducky? I have a bathrobe behind the door. We can wrap Tim in it when we're done."

"Good thinking Tony. I'll search out a pair of sweatpants for him as well, shall I?"

"Bottom drawer, left side."

Ducky laid out the clothing, noting that for all of Tony's teasing the man really was much neater than he took credit for. He found Tony's bathrobe and laid it all on the bathroom counter just as Tony sat in the water and reached for Tim to help him into the bath.

"It's okay Tim; I've got your six buddy. Trust me on this one okay?" His gentle reassurances seemed to help relax Tim more as he lowered himself into the cool water.

"Okay...Tony? It's cold..."

"I know but we need to get your fever down. Stay with me for a few more minutes, can you do that for me?"

"Okay."

Tony's hazel gaze met Ducky's worried blue one; neither of them were used to seeing Tim so completely trusting especially where Tony was concerned. Tony lightly ran his hand down Tim's chest, carefully spreading the water over Tim's heated skin. It's the one time that Tony was actually grateful for his gift of gab as he chattered nonstop in Tim's ear; distracting the younger man enough for Tony to cover him with water and bring his temperature down to a more acceptable level. As Ducky was in front of Tim he caught the subtle wink that Tim threw at him and he coughed to hide a smile at Timothy's methods of getting Tony to open up to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs sat in the living room and noticed Tim's bag sitting at the side of the couch. With a sigh, he stood up and ruffled Jethro's fur gently.

"It's okay boy, I'm just gonna take this into the bedroom. You stay here." He picked up the bag and frowned when the front section fell open and a letter dropped to the floor. He picked it up and started to stuff it back into the bag before his curiosity peaked and he glanced around to make sure no one was there before reading it.

_Dear Tim_

_I found this in one of the boxes that you left in your old bedroom. Your Dad and I decided to turn it into a study but thought you might want this old friend again someday. You know, I remember you carrying this little guy around with you. It's got good memories attached to it so I didn't want to throw it out. _

_Take care, Honey and I'll give you a ring in the next few days._

_Mom_ xx

Gibbs knew that Tim's real mom had died years ago and that the letter had come from his step mom. There was nothing in the letter that was out of the ordinary or would explain Tim's current condition, so he packed it away in the bag and carried it through into the bedroom, just in time to see Tim being supported out by Tony and Ducky.

"How's he doing?"

"Ahh, there you are Jethro. Well, we've got the temperature down a little bit, but he needs to rest. No doubt this has been brought on by sheer exhaustion."

Gibbs nodded and put the backpack down at the side of the bed. "Tim, your bag's here."

Tim slowly pulls his eyes up to look at Gibbs and he shook his head. "There's something...I ...I can't remember, but there's...it's you and I don't know what it is...I"

"You're babbling, Probie. Come on, let's get you to bed."

"No...I know it's important! I want to remember but can't...what is it?" The frantic look on Tim's face broke Gibbs' heart as he dropped the bag and made his way over to his Agent.

"Hey! McGee...Tim! Look at me!" Tim's eyes trailed down to the bag that sat on the floor and tried to move over to it. Gibbs wrapped his hands around Tim's arms to stop him from struggling against Tony and Ducky. "McGee! Quit it!"

Tim stopped struggling and blinked into the crystal blue eyes that he had grown to admire in the past few months. They were strangely warm and familiar; bringing with them a feeling of being loved, supported and safe.

"B..bag, Boss."

"Your bag? Why'd you want the bag, McGee?"

"Because...Just...why'm I here?" The confusion in his voice made them all frown heavily and Gibbs motioned for Tony and Ducky to take his youngest agent over to the bed. "Boss...Boss, you get my bag for me?"

"Yeah, Tim. I got your bag." Gibbs watched as his friend and his...hmm, what was Tony? A lover? A friend with benefits? Definitely a lover! Gibbs decided as Tim was lowered down onto the plush Egyptian cotton sheets that Tony loved so much.

"Wha..Why am I here?"

"Probie, we've been through this, alright." Tony said softly and helped lower his friend sit down on the bed. "Gibbs, the bag?"

Gibbs handed it over and moved to the other side of the bed to help support Tim as he swayed where he sat. "What do you need, Tim." He said softly.

"Envelope and...There's a parcel in the...in the bottom, boss."

Gibbs reached in and pulled out the letter, only then noticing the large box that sat in the bottom of the bag. He pulled it out and opened the flaps, only to suck in a sharp breath at what was sitting in the bottom.

"Where'd you get this, McGee?"

"Umm, Gibs...he's always been there with me." Tim turned his fever bright green eyes to Gibbs once again and frowned as he reached out his hand to stroke it down his Boss' handsome face. "Something...Don't know what...I can't...I need to know."

"Need to know what, Timothy. What is it that is playing on your mind?" Ducky asked gently.

"I can't remember. I...It won't come. I can't remember."

"What can't you remember, Probie. Talk to us?"

"What part of he can't remember don't ya get, DiNozzo?" Gibbs spat out and turned back to Tim so that he could pull the bear out of the box and hand it over. Tim pulled it tight into his chest and shook his head.

"Don't feel too good..."

"Aw crap!" Gibbs caught his Agent and wriggled his way in so that he was sitting against the headboard with Tim sitting in-between his legs. He gently lowered Tim down so that he was lying back to chest with Gibbs. He couldn't help but smile when Tim snuffled and laid his head back against his shoulder and let sleep claim him. "He okay, Duck?"

"He's fine. I don't want him being alone today though, Jethro. Just in case." Gibbs nodded and toed off his shoes before adjusting the pillows and pulling Tim's head closer to his chest. The younger man sighed in his sleep, comforted by the warmth of Gibbs body and the steady beating of his heart.

"That's not gonna be a problem. Tony, you coming, stayin' or you gonna keep Duck company?"

"Um...I'd like to..."

Ducky chuckled at the Tony and patted him on the shoulder. "You get in with them young man. I need to go out and get Timothy some meds that might help him sleep better tonight. I shall be back shortly." He waited for Tony to kick off his shoes as he lay down beside Gibbs and smiled when the senior field agent lay down and laced his hand through Tim's.

"Be careful of making him too hot. I don't want that fever to spike again. I'm going to open the window a crack to let some air in and then I'm going to go and get some water." Ducky explained and went about opening the window before he walked out of the room to get a bottle of water out of Tony's fridge. "Anthony, do you mind me making use of your Wi-Fi?"

"Duck, you don't need to stay. I know you've got a backlog at work so..."

"Jethro, if you think I am leaving Timothy today, then you are sorely mistaken. I only have reports that are due to be handed into the director and I can work on them here just as well."

"Come on Ducky, we've got him and my connection isn't great. Tim was gonna look at it for me but..." Tony started to argue but was stopped by Ducky's hand when the M.E. held it out in front of him.

"Anthony, it will be fine. If it comes to it, I shall ring Leon and let him know that something has come up. He won't mind as long as they are in tomorrow."

"Alright. Let me go and..." Tony made to get up.

"Nonsense, you're in bed now and that young man in between the two of you is finally settled. I'll get everything ready." Duck ordered with a twinkle in his eye. "Believe it or not, that young man has taught me a few tricks of the trade over the years."

"Ok. Um, can you grab a blanket out of the box at the end of the bed." Ducky glanced down at the beautifully carved wooden box that sat there and just knew that it was one of Gibbs' creations.

"Of course." He said and grabbed what Tony had asked for. Tony turned and offered Gibbs a small smile.

"He asleep?"

"Think so. He pretty much passed out as soon as he put his head down."

"Can I ask you a question, Boss?"

"Not boss when we're in bed, Tony. We gonna have this talk again?"

Tony shook his head. "No Bo...Jethro."

"Better. So, your question?"

"What was Probie talking about?"

Gibbs frowned and shook his head. "No idea, Tony. But we'll find out."


	4. Chapter 4

_ A/N: For those who've read The Best Prize...part of that story is repeated in this chapter..._

Tony glanced at Gibbs and could see that the older man...His older man...wasn't being altogether truthful, but understood that whatever it was would come out in the end and he would talk when he was ready.

"Sorry." Ducky whispered and tiptoed in carrying three bottles of water. "I wasn't sure whether or not you'd all want one. Please, if you can, get Timothy to drink something. No doubt he is dehydrated and will be thirsty when he wakes."

"Will do, Duck."

"Right. I'm going to go out for an hour or so to pick up the bits for Timothy. I shouldn't be too long, but if you do need me then I have my cell phone on. I took the liberty of calling the director whilst I got your drinks and he said I can have the reports to him by tomorrow."

"Thanks. Can you get me something while you're out, Duck?"

"What do you need, Jethro?"

"Some decent coffee!"

The M.E. walked out with a grin and closed the door leaving his three friends in bed. Tim hadn't stirred, but Gibbs noticed how hot he was starting to feel again. "Tony, I'm gonna peel those off for a minute. That okay?"

"Sure." Tony's voice was sleep slurred and it was obvious that he had started to drift off.

"Tired?"

"It was a late night last night. " Tony replied and sat up to help Gibbs push the covers to the end of the bed. Just before he lay down again, he leaned over Tim, and kissed Gibbs chastely on the lips before leaning down and giving Tim a kiss on the forehead.

"He's still hot."

"Yeah. I know. It's alright, Tony. Lie down and take a nap. Don't want both my boys being sick.."

"Both your boys? Since when have I been your boy?" Tony replied quietly.

"Since you started sharing my bed."

"People don't know that, Jethro. It's all still fodder for the scuttlebutt at NCIS."

"That's how it should be. Go to sleep, DiNozzo."

"On it boss." Tony nodded once and lay back down with his arm draped around Tim's waist. Gibbs sighed and closed his eyes with a memory of long ago, springing forward in his mind...

_Flashback..._

_"Timmy! Timmy! Where are you? Excuse me, but have you seen a little boy? He's blonde with green eyes and wearing blue overalls with a blue shirt underneath."_

_Private Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his fiancée Shannon Fielding shake their heads as the frantic mother rushes up to them looking for her son. Shannon looks at the woman and asks, _

_"How old is he ma'am?"_

_"He'll be four in three months. Timmy! Where could he have run off to? It's not like him to just wander off."_

_Gibbs and Shannon exchange glances as they look around their surroundings. The county fair has been running for two days straight and Shannon had asked Gibbs to take her to the fair. "You can show me what they've been teaching you to do with that new training of yours."_

_Gibbs had smiled and offered little protest; he couldn't deny Shannon much of anything. They were on their way to the shooting gallery when the woman had approached them. The woman wanders off and the young couple continues towards their destination._

_"Gibbs? Do you think she'll find her son?"_

_"It's a fair Shan...does she really expect him to stay at her side when all this is going on?" Gibbs waves a hand in no particular direction. _

_"You would."_

_"Maybe, to some extent but she has to realize this is a fair...how many kids can resist the animals or the candy treats? I never could, and boy did Dad ever remind me of it when we got home!" _

_"Jackson didn't beat you did he?"_

_"Dad? With his voice maybe...his tongue-lashings were more than enough for me...made me cower under the covers more than once when I was a kid."_

_"I like your father."_

_"You like anyone...as long as they're not a lumberjack." They both laugh and Gibbs stops at one of the drink vendors to buy them both a soda. They finally reach the shooting gallery and Gibbs asks Shannon what prize she wants. _

_Shannon's eyes dance over the prizes before settling on a blue teddy bear. She points it out to Gibbs who playfully groans when he sees what it is that she wants. _

_"Geez, Shannon I thought you wanted to spend some time at other vendors not just this one."_

_"If you can't do it Gibbs, then we can leave." Her saucy tone and twinkling green eyes dare him to win her that teddy bear. _

_"What prize is he shooting for honey?" The man behind the counter asks. _

_"The blue teddy bear."_

_"Oh, yeah that's a good one all right. Twenty-five bulls-eyes; five shots for a buck. You willing to risk five dollars for that bear son?"_

_"Nope, but I'll risk it for her." Gibbs grins at Shannon as he slaps down a five dollar bill and then starts picking up the rifles seeing which one will give him the effect he needs to win the bear. Jethro gives an inward apology to his dad. Jackson Gibbs always told him that the rifles in the shooting galleries were rigged. It wasn't until his recent training that Jethro could see and feel just what his father was talking about. _

_Gibbs adjusts his stance and starts firing. Twenty-five shots later and Shannon is holding the blue teddy bear with a huge smile on her face. Gibbs turns to leave when a tug on his pants leg and a blonde head catches his eye. He taps Shannon on the shoulder and they both look down into the bright green eyes of a little boy. _

_There's dirt streaking the boy's face as well as fresh tear tracks. Compassion rushes over Gibbs and he kneels down pulling out a handkerchief as he does so. _

_"Hey little buddy, what happened?"_

_"I got losted from my mommy." The sorrow in the small voice tugs at both Shannon and Gibbs' hearts. _

_"What's your name?" Gibbs asked in a gentle voice._

_"T-t-Timmy." _

_"Timmy, this is my friend Shannon. Shannon why don't you go to the office and see if you can find Timmy's mother."_

_Shannon nods and says, "I'll have her wait there for you; so that you and Timmy don't get lost again." Shannon starts to leave, then darts back and hands Gibbs the bear, subtly motioning for him to give the bear to the boy. Gibbs smiles at her tenderheartedness and then turns his full attention back to the little boy who's placing so much trust in him. _

_Shannon heads for the office and turning a corner stops to look back at her boyfriend. He had looked a bit lost when she'd handed him the blue teddy bear and motioned for him to give it to the child. _

_"Are...are you a soldier?"_

_"I'm a Marine, yes. I'm still going through training. I'm going to be a sniper."_

_"Pow-pow-pow...just like the game you just did?" _

_Gibbs nods and offers to carry the child to the main office. Timmy raises his arms and Gibbs can feel a lump in his throat at the trust this little one is displaying._

_From what Shannon can tell, Gibbs is talking almost openly to the little boy who is currently raising his arms to be carried. From the look on Gibbs face, this could be the first time anyone has trusted him so completely on such short notice. When she sees Gibbs turn towards the men's restrooms, Shannon can't help but smile at her boyfriend's diplomacy in giving the child the dignity of using a restroom without his mother being present. _

_"You do know that you're not supposed to talk to strangers, right Timmy?"_

_"But, you're a soldier and that's almost as good as a powiceman." Gibbs hides a chuckle at the child's logic. He picks up Timmy and starts to carry him to the office building. The child starts to squirm and Gibbs can see that the little one is trying not to hold himself. Making a right turn, he takes Timmy to the restrooms and the little boy sighs with relief. _

_"Thank you." he says as he enters the first stall and Gibbs can tell they'd made it just in time. Timmy comes out and washes his hands when he finishes without any prompting from Gibbs. Gibbs looks at him for two more seconds then silently holds out the teddy bear before entering the stall that Timmy had just come out of. When Gibbs is done, he zips up and washes his hands then picks Timmy up again to finish carrying him to the office. _

_Shannon continues to the building that had said office on the outside of it and knocking lightly steps inside. Inside the office the blonde woman is almost in despair at the thought of her son being lost in such a large area; especially with no idea of where to start looking first and Shannon steps closer to put a hand on her shoulder. _

__

"Ma'am? I think we found your little boy. My fiancé will be here_ with him shortly. They had to make a pit stop at the men's room first." _

_"Timmy?" _

_"That's the name he gave us and he matches the description that you gave us when you were asking earlier if we'd seen him."_

_Shannon is engulfed in a huge hug from the tearful mother and within minutes the two blondes are reunited._

_Just before they reach the office door, Gibbs puts Timmy on the ground again. Timmy starts to hand the bear back to Gibbs but the young man shakes his head saying, "You earned him."_

_Timmy's bright green eyes widen and he stares up at Gibbs, clearly wondering how he'd just earned a teddy bear._

_"You watched over him like a good soldier would so that I could use the bathroom. Figure that means you can be trusted with him." _

_Timmy nods fervently and Gibbs smiles. _

_"What will you call him?"_

"Gibs...it means Guy in Backseat." Gibbs smiles at the irony of a bear having a name similar to his own then realizes what Timmy has just said.

"That it does, how do you know that?"

"Daddy's in the Navy. He's a Lieutentant. What's your name?"

"Gibbs, but you can call me Jethro."

"You have the same name as my bear." Timmy says with just a little bit of awe.

"With two b's... The second one stands for ba-" He couldn't say it...he couldn't say that word in front of those innocent green eyes. He swallows and says, "it doesn't matter what it stands for. You take care of yourself Timmy."

"K...thank you Jefro, for my bear and for bringing me back to my mommy."

_"You're welcome, Timmy." _

_Gibbs opens the office door and they walk inside. Almost immediately Timmy is picked up by his mother who is crying with relief that her son is safe and sound. Shannon has tears in her eyes as she witnesses the reunion between mother and son. Later, Shannon watches thoughtfully as Gibbs pats Timmy on the back and the boy's mother carries him away; the little boy still holding tightly to the blue teddy bear as he waves goodbye to Gibbs. _

_Half an hour later, Shannon and Gibbs are walking back in the direction of the shooting gallery when Shannon asks, "That little boy really caught your heart didn't he Gibbs?"  
_

_"I'm sorry Shan. I just...he trusted me when aside from the Corps and you, no one has ever trusted me that completely in such a short period of time." _

__

They continue walking and Gibbs looks at her, "Still want me to win you a bear?"

Shannon shakes her head thinking how he'll make a wonderful father for their own children someday as she hugs his arm and says, "I've got the best prize anyone could ever want."

**A/N: yes this is where The Best Prize originated ^)^**


	5. Chapter 5

Tim woke up feeling groggy and completely out of sorts. As he tried to wade through the mire that his mind had become in the hours that he'd been there, he started to take in his surroundings and frowned. Yes, he had woken up to the smell of coffee, sawdust and the familiar musky aftershave that Gibbs wore...That smell. Where Do I know that smell from?...but what was even weirder was the warm hand that was keeping his hand cosy and the soft puffs of breath that seemed to rhythmically puff against his side. He turned his head to see Tony's sleep lax face pillowed on Gibbs' thigh and his friend's hand holding on to his.

"What?" he asked and raised his head so he could look around. The room was familiar; but still alien enough to make him worry about what the heck he was doing there. His gaze trailed round the room and saw the beautifully decorated walls, the perfectly crafted furniture and the expensive drapery that adorned the window. The centre piece though, that was the one thing that let him know exactly where he was...I'm at Tony's...It was the large, flat screen plasma and top of the range blue ray player that sat underneath that gave it away because seriously, according to Tony anyway, the Boss still had a small, old TV in the living room.

"Hm, wha...?" Tony snuffled and rubbed his cheek against Gibbs' leg before going back to sleep. Tim smiled warmly at the innocent action and swept his gaze across to the window. Something caught his attention before he could focus on the closed drapes and he glanced down to see his special little bear being nestled gently in Gibbs hand.

"Gibs?" He said and reached out to take it from his Boss. "What?...How?..." realization dawned on him then and a flood of memories assaulted him...

_Flashback..._

_Tim opens his closet door, and kneels down to reach into the far corner for a familiar blue figure that has provided him with so much love and a world of comfort since getting him. Since Sarah's birth several months ago, he's been debating on whether or not to give up his best friend to his little sister. However with Sarah being sick the last two days, he decides that Gibs might be able to give the baby some of the same comfort he's received from it over the past few years. He slips out of his bedroom clutching his blue bear tightly as as he heads down the hallway to his sister's room and pauses momentarily to watch his dad cradling Sarah gently in his arms so he can rock her to sleep._

_"Daddy." His Dad looks up and smiles warmly._

"Hey little buddy, what are you doing up? You should be in bed asleep and so should Gibs."

_"Gibs and I wanted to help rock Sarah; tell her a story so that she can sleep better."_

_Jonathon McGee scoots over and Timmy hands him the bear before scrambling up into the rocker. He feels a comforting arm snake around his shoulders and snuggles in to start telling his favorite story about the mighty Marine who infiltrated the circus with his bride to be. Working together, the young couple rescued a bright blue teddy bear from a life of servitude in a carnival. _

_"Pow-pow-pow...the mighty Jethro hit all his targets, and turned to his pretty Shannon asking her which of the bears she needed to save."_

_"That one...the blue one...he's the one we need to save."_

_There was another being that was saved that day, a little boy named Timmy. He got losted from his mother and no matter what he couldn't see her because all the buildings was too tall; they all looked the same. Timmy could tell that Jethro was almost a police officer because he was wearing his Marine uniform. So Timmy plucked up all his courage and tugged on Jethro's pant leg. _

_Tim looks up and sees Jonathon fussing over Sarah again. Without realizing it, Timmy continues his story, in a slightly different voice._

_Now Jefro didn't know who Timmy was, or that Timmy's dad was an ocifer in da Navy. He just knew that he had to help Timmy. He picked up Timmy and asked Shanny to find Timmy's mommy. Shanny runned off but comed back holding the blue bear out to Jefro. Jefro and Timmy and the bear walked and walked. They made one pit stop and Timmy gots to hold on to the blue bear. Soon they came to where Timmy's mom was." _

_He sees his Dad smile and knows that he is listening to his story. Jonathon McGee may never know whether or not it's all true, but it is and as long as Tim knows the truth, then the memory will be forever locked in his heart._

"Jus before they get to Timmy's mommy, Jefro puts Timmy on the ground. Timmy hands Jefro the bear but Jefro shakes his head and tells Timmy that he's earned Jefro's trust and can keep the bear.

_"Why do you call your bear Gibs, Timmy?" Young eyes search for the bright green ones of his father and he blinks with amazement at the question._

_"Because Daddy he's like your friend, Charlie...you know Guy in Back. I just added the 's' cause he's in the backseat like me. And the best part Daddy, is that Jefro's last name is Gibbs. But his name has two 'b's not one like my bear. I didn't know that until after Jefro told me though."_

_Timmy frowns and Jonathon knows he is processing something that is puzzling him. His father is a patient man however and waits. Somehow John always knew that if Tim had a question, then he'd ask it...as soon as he could figure out just how to ask it._

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yes, Timmy."_

_"Why...why would Jefro say that his second b stands for ba-something and then say it doesn't matter? It should matter if it's a bad something."_

_A contemplative smile plays around the senior McGee's lips and Tim could almost hear the cogs turning as he thought about how to answer his son's innocent question. Deciding that honesty was still the best policy he said, "Do you remember that there are certain words that we shouldn't use? I'm guessing that Jethro didn't want to use a bad word in front of you."_

_"But what bad word starts with ba?"_

_"How about I tell you that bad word and you tell me why you've suddenly started talking like you're five years old again?"_

_"Because, you don't see me. I - you- never mind..." An eight year old heart breaks at his admission as he slipped off the chair and ran out of the room. There's movement and footsteps behind him and he knows that his Dad is following him out. _

_It's not as if he can control how he feels. Sarah's been sick and yeah, it's not her fault. He gets that, but his father has come back and the way that he looks at his little sister hurts him because he missed his Dad and he hasn't been given the time of day. Okay, that's not true, but he wants more of his father's time; he wants to feel as loved as the baby. He's heard his mom and Dad staying up with Sarah at night as they tried to get her fever down and it's already been explained that she needs fluids and tender loving care to make her better. _

_But her fever has broken now; it broke earlier and tonight was the first night she hasn't been hot and fretful which he was happy about because it had been stubborn to a fault and refused to budge, leaving her listless and snuffling. He'd also noticed that every time Jonathon went near her, she cried and wanted nothing more than for her father to leave her be for a while. That's when Timmy had expected his father to come to him. He's too young to understand about building bonds and his young mind and broken heart demands more than his father can give at the moment._

_Tim finds comfort by looking out of the big bay window. He loves this view and finds the sight of the Potomac soothing. It's the gentle ripples of the water; they're almost hypnotic and their gentle motions help calm his mind. He was grateful to his father for them finding a house located off the NAS Pax River base and was even more thankful for the fact that the living room overlooked the water. _

_He hears someone finally enter the living room but he won't turn around. No! His father can't see him cry. Something is set down next him and when he looks, he see's Gibs sitting there. His father had obviously set him down next to him for a reason and he immediately grabs the bear and holds him tight to take comfort in the one small object that has never let him down and that means the world to him. John sighs and Tim knows he's seen the tears trickle down his cheek and so, he wipes at them with a closed fist to get rid of the evidence.. _

_"Hey Tim, come here." _

_Tim stays where he's at, more tears falling as he stubbornly refuses to move. John moves closer and then kneels at his side looking at him clutching the blue teddy bear in a death grip. Those black eyes are almost staring at his father, but John isn't fazed, he just reaches out and touches Gibs paw while looking at his son._

"Hey, Gibs, can you tell Timmy that I'm sorry. I've been a bad daddy where he's concerned and he has every right to want to hate me right now. I know that he loves his sister; that he's been concerned for her too and has been doing everything he can to help me and mommy take care of Sarah."

_Teary green eyes flicker downwards then return to the scene outside the window. Another sigh tells him that John is sad, but it's not enough...or at least that's what he thinks until he feels a gentle hand lightly caressing his golden locks before moving to the bear._

_"Gibs, I just want Timmy to know that I do love him and if he'll let me I'll try to do better. I had planned on something that just he and I could do actually, if he still wants to do it with me. You see, I know that while Timmy loves ships and models of ships that he gets sick on them. I was wondering if he'd like to help me build a ship out of cards."_

_Tim wipes at his eyes again and looks down at John who is holding out a deck of cards and a pocket sized notepad. He sniffles and John reaches into his pants pocket for his handkerchief. _

_"Thank you. Gibs wants to know how we're going to build the ship?" The whispered words ring loud and clear and John places the notepad on the coffee table before putting the deck of cards beside the notepad. _

_"Well, first we need to decide what ship we want to create. If we want a modern day ship or if you want something older say like the Mayflower."_

_"CVN-65...USS Enterprise."_

_Tim catches the smile that John tries to hide and Tim knows that he has caught the reference to his father's favorite 60's science fiction show Star Trek. It was part of his love for the Enterprise. John pulls out a pencil and eraser from his vest pocket and Tim slides a little closer to watch his father draw. _

_"Gibs wants to draw too." Tim whispers. John pulls out another pencil and hands the pencil and a sheet of paper to the bear who is now sitting on the coffee table. His father turns to the bear once again to ask a question obviously aware that the paper isn't going to big enough._

"Gibs, would you be willing to ask Tim if he could bring out one of his school notebooks? We can use the bigger sheets and cover more space. I'll open up the deck of cards and we can later decide which ship to work on next."

_Tim disappears upstairs, holding tightly to Gibs and grabs his backpack with all his notebooks in it. He frowns and walks to his small desk to get the new pencils that he had gotten that week and the pencil sharpener knowing that they would need to be sharpened. He stuffs it all in the bag with Gibs on top and closes the zipper. When he goes back downstairs, his father's hearty chuckle warms his heart slightly and he puts the bag down and opens it up, only to find Gibs tumbling out with his notebooks._

_"Looks like you thought about what we might need."_

_"Wanted to be prepared."_

"That's my boy. Always being prepared, just like a boy scout."

_"Or a Marine." Timmy whispers. _

_"Or a Marine." His father agreed._

_"Daddy? Can Gibs take a nap now? He's getting tired." A wide yawn breaks free._

_John smiles tenderly at him and Tim feels himself starting to list to one side. He can feel a tentative arm wrap around him and snuggles into the warm embrace for the first time since leaving Sarah's room that night._

"Sure Tim, why don't you and Gibs sit beside me for a while and I'll do a little more sketching. We can start building this in the morning."

_"K...love you...*yawn*... daddy."_

_"I love you too Timmy."_

_Tim wakes up in the morning covered in a comforter, to see the sketches that his Daddy has finished and although they are just the initial drafts, he feels a jolt of excitement flow through him at what he saw and what he was going to do that day. He glanced over at the other side of the table and smiled at the plate of cookies and milk that had been placed there with love and at that moment, he knew that his mother had been the one that came in and covered them up; leaving them to sleep and reconnect..._

Present day...

Tim held the small bear to his chest and smiled at the memory. That was the time when Gibs became an object of shared security for Tim and his father and he'd forgotten all about him. He pulled it away and sat staring at it, but was pulled out of his thoughts by a warm hand running down his arm.

"You alright, Tim?"

"Boss?"

"Not at work now. Jethro'll do." Gibbs said softly. "You okay?"

"I think so. Still tired." Tim admitted ruefully and yawned. "Shouldn't have stayed up all night last night." Tim could almost hear Gibbs frown at his comment and shook his head. "I don't know what happened. How'd I end up here?"

"You turned up on my doorstep this morning looking as though you were ready to drop, Probie. " Tony said through a yawn as he woke up and stretched. "You weren't doing so well, so I called Ducky and the Bo…Jethro to come help out."

"Ahh, I thought I could hear voices. Timothy, how are you feeling young man?" Ducky asked as he breezed into the room. "Tsk, I see you didn't have anything to drink."

Tim glanced across at the bottle of water sitting on the nightstand and started to reach out for it, but was stopped by Gibbs' hand. "You stay there. Tony, pass the bottle over." Tony did as ordered and took one of the others for himself while he was there. "Thanks."

"So, young man. How're you feeling?" Ducky asked and sat down on the edge of the bed to check Tim's temperature. Satisfied that his young friend felt cooler, he pulled out his medical bag and checked Tim over.

"Tired. Ducky, I'm sorry for being a pain."

"None of that. Well, I see your nap has worked wonders. I do want you to rest for a couple of days though so I'm signing you off work. Jethro…" Ducky waited for Gibbs to look at him and sighed. "I'm going to suggest that the team takes a break for a couple of days. You haven't got any casework at the moment and I'm sure the cold case's can wait."

"Vance won't go for that." Gibbs warned.

"Yes, my friend. He will!" The protective M.E. growled back.

"Um…Coffee." Tony said in an effort to alleviate some of the tension in the room.

"Best thing you've said all day." Gibbs told Tony and waited for him to get out of bed. Tim started to fidget but was stilled by Gibbs' arm holding him tight. "you're going no-where."

"Boss, I need to pee." Tim said and stood up only to sway slightly before falling back on to the bed.

"Steady there, sailor. Jeez, you been drinking?….Yow!" The headsmack while slightly expected still stung.

"Quit baiting him, DiNozzo." Gibbs growled from where he'd moved over on the bed to offer Tim support and keep him upright.

"You know, Jethro. That's just foreplay now, right?"


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs glared at Tony knowing that the younger man's faux pas could come back to bite them both in the ass. He stood up to help Tim into the bathroom and barked at him over his shoulder. "Coffee! Now!"

Tony glared at Gibbs and stayed where he was so he could see for himself that Tim was safe and felt a moment of panic flare through him...Crap! Did I really just say that in front of Ducky and Tim? He thought as they disappeared into the bathroom. It wasn't that he didn't trust his Boss because he did, wholeheartedly.

He just needed that visual confirmation that Tim was okay and didn't seem to think anything of what he'd just let slip. He found himself transfixed by the two men that had soon become part of his family and let his mind whirl with thoughts of what had brought them all to this point. He was pulled out of his reverie by Ducky's firm hand on his arm.

"Anthony. Come, let's go and make the drinks and maybe something to eat." He smiled warmly. "I think something light for Timothy, maybe some soup. I took the liberty of buying some while I was out."

"Sure, Duck. So, what did ya get?"

Ducky chuckled at the change in demeanor and led the way out of the bedroom. "Chicken noodle, Anthony. I know Timothy likes it and it's easy on his stomach."

They made their way down to the kitchen and Tony walked over to the stylish coffee machine that sat on his counter. He soon had Gibbs' favorite blend brewing and moved to the teapot that he had bought for the M.E.

"So Ducky. What's today's tea of choice?" He asked as he pulled out three boxes of varying tea blends. "We have...Earl Grey, Lady Grey and Assam."

"I believe Earl Grey would be best. I don't want Timothy drinking too much caffeine and the tea is fairly light."

"Then Earl Grey it is." Ducky watched as Tony poured boiling water into the pot before swirling it and pouring it out. He carefully measured out the loose leaf tea and poured more water in. "Where in the world did you learn that?"

Tony huffed slightly. "My nanny used to like a cup of tea in the afternoon. It was her quiet time."

"And you made it for her?" Ducky questioned lightly.

"Sometimes." Tony turned back to the pot and put the lid on before covering it with a tea cosy. "Other times I watched and had a cup with her. She drank it the British way."

"That's a misconception, my dear boy. There is no 'English way' so to speak."

"With milk, Ducky."

Ducky chuckled. "Ah, I see. Would you like some soup?"

"There enough?"

"Enough what?" Tim's tired voice travelled across the kitchen and they turned to see him walking unsteadily to the small table and chairs. Gibbs was close enough to catch him should he fall.

"Soup. What're you doin' up Probie? We could have brought this up to you."

Tim smiled at him and shook his head. "I don't want to be any more trouble so thought I'd get up and help."

"Yeah. I can see how you're gonna do that. Sit!" Tony ordered and put his hand in the small of Tim's back to help him sit down. "Hungry?"

"Not really." Tim's admission brought frowns to all three faces.

"Here." Ducky placed a small cup of tea in front of Tim and watched as the young man doctored it with a small amount of milk. "Timothy, while I understand that your appetite is off, I must insist that you at least try to eat."

"Ducky, I..."

"You're gonna eat, McGee." Gibbs growled and sat down in the chair on the other side of the table. "What you got, Duck?"

Ducky placed a mug of coffee down in front of his old friend. "Chicken noodle soup. Something light. Would you like some, Jethro?"

"That'll be good, Duck... Tony!" Tony's head shot round and looked at Gibbs. "Sit. Eat."

"Yes, Boss." He sat down and waited for Ducky to place the bowls in front of them before sitting down with one of his own. The kitchen was silent bar the sound of spoons clinking in the bowls as they all ate. It wasn't long before Tim was pushing the half eaten bowl away from him with a frown.

"Timothy, everything alright?" Ducky asked gently.

"Um, yeah. I'm just not that hungry, Ducky. Sorry."

The sheepish tone didn't go amiss on the elderly M.E. who decided to take pity on him. "Well. You've had something and that's all that matters. Would you like some more tea?"

"No. Thanks though. I better be going." Tim glanced around the kitchen looking confused. "Where's Jethro?"

"McMutt? He..." Tony looked around in surprise. He'd seen the mutt just hours ago, the hound could hardly move.

"It's alright, Anthony. I took him with me when I went out and dropped him off at Abigail's. She was more than happy to have him for the night in lieu of the deadline that young Timothy needs to meet." Ducky winked their way and chuckled at the gaping faces before him. "Don't worry, she doesn't know anything. She just thinks you have some reports that Jethro needs finishing. Don't be surprised if you get a visit next time you are in the office my friend."

"I can handle, Abbs. Thanks Duck."

Tony stood up and started to clear the table. "Okay, Probie. What do you say to spending a little down time on the couch watching a movie."

Tim chuckled at the twinkle in Tony's eye and shook his head in denial. "I've already caused problems, Tony. I should get going and let you enjoy your night. If anything, I'm pretty tired and just want to go to bed."

"Problems? You haven't caused problems. Come on. I'll even let you choose." Tony knew that Tim would spend the night worrying about things and wanted to make sure the kid got a good night's sleep.

"Sure...Ducky, you sure Abby doesn't mind? I mean, I know he's gonna be spoilt rotten, but I really don't wan..."

"Damn it, McGee. If you say you're being a problem one more time, I'll headslap you into next year." Gibbs growled before taking a gulp of coffee. "The mutt's alright where he is."

"Okay. Tony, what have you got?" Tim asked and followed Tony out of the kitchen. Ducky moved to the counter and started to fill the dishwasher before turning to his old friend with a serious look on his face.

"Jethro, we need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: slightly out of canon midway thru...nothing really major though...and Tim finally remembers..._

Tim looked through Tony's DVD collection with worry pooling in his gut. Sure, he knew what he wanted but if the rumors that he'd heard had been true, then what he wanted was unavailable and the kiss last night had been nothing but a fluke. With a sigh, he regained his focus and carried on looking through the large shelves that housed Tony's immense collection.

"Seen anything you like?" Tony said from behind him and he felt a strong hand rest on his shoulder. A sudden rush of security flowed through him and at that moment he felt grounded; secure almost like he had ...when?

"Um...okay, can we watch this?" Tim pulled out The Lord of the Rings and passed it back to his friend. "I haven't seen it in a while."

"Good choice, Mc Goo. Go sit on the couch and I'll set it up." He moved to the DVD player and put the disk in. Just as he was about to stand and go sit next to his Probie, he caught sight of Gibbs standing there with his coat on. "Going somewhere, Boss?"

"Just out with Ducky. Be back soon."

"Oookay." Tony said with a raised eyebrow and smiled when Ducky appeared wearing his mac and trilby. "So, where you two off to?"

"Don't know. Won't be too long though."

"Alright. Take the key. We're watchin' Lord of the Rings and I wouldn't wanna miss anything important by answering the door."

"Will do, Tony. You two want anything picked up?" Gibbs asked and moved to grab Tony's keys from the glass bowl in the sideboard.

"I'm good."

"Um..." Tim's face flushed slightly.

"What can I get you, Tim?" Gibbs asked gently from where he stood.

"Can you pick me up some chocolate milk?...I just really want some."

Gibbs chuckled at the sheepish look on Tim's face and felt his heart pull at the sheer innocence of the request. "We can swing by the store. Have fun."

"Oh, we will." Tony grinned and moved to sit on the other side of the couch. He heard the front door close and picked up the remote. "You ready?"

"Yeah, but before we start, can I go grab the blanket off the bed? I'm a bit cold."

"You stay there." Tony ordered and stood up. "I'll go get it." Tim felt the grounding hand touch his shoulder once again and sighed with contentment knowing that no matter the reason, he'd made the right choice coming here.

**********  
Gibbs stood in his favorite coffee shop on the Naval yard and thanked his lucky stars that it opened pretty much 24/7 because of the hours that people kept here. To be honest, the Navy yard was the only place that he could think of that would offer them some privacy...and a decent coffee, given the late hour.

"Duck. Tea?" He asked his friend and turned to order when his friend nodded. He was feeling more and more unsettled at the silence that seemed to hang between them, but knew that whatever it was that Ducky wanted to talk to him about would genuinely be a case of the old man being worried, rather than just being nosy. His drinks were handed to him and they were soon moving out towards one of the secluded benches that overlooked the river.

"Duck, what's goin' on?" Gibbs asked as he sat down. "Everything alright?"

Ducky sighed heavily. "That, my friend. Depends on you."

"Me? Spit it out. What's playin' on your mind?"

"I am sure you already know about the gossip that has been flying about." Ducky said knowingly.

"About me and Tony? Yeah. I've heard." He paused to take a sip of his drink. "Don't see where you're goin' with this though."

Ducky's eyes twinkled as he shook his head and sipped at his drink. "Oh, but I think you do, Jethro. Humor me, my friend."

"Always do." Gibbs said and sighed heavily. "Get it off your chest, Duck."

"Dear, Dear, my boy. You really don't know me at all, do you?" Ducky sighed. "You forget that I was there with you at the time you lost Shannon and Kelly..." Ducky trailed off and hung his head. "Jethro...I'm...please, forgive me."

Gibbs had soon become lost in the renewed pain that Ducky's words had brought with them. He knew and understood Ducky's way, but Shannon and Kelly's memories still bought a wealth of pain.

"Duck." He waited for the sorrowful, blue eyes to meet his and saw the deep rooted apology that resonated from them. Gibbs reached over and placed his hand on Ducky's arm. "It's okay. From you, it's always okay."

"Thank you, Jethro. I appreciate the sentiment but sometimes this old man lets his mouth get away from him."

"Wouldn't have you any other way." Gibbs sighed before offering a rare grin. "So, where you going with this?"

Another sigh met him and he watched as Ducky took the lid off his cup and drank his tea heartily. Once he was done, he shifted round so he could face Gibbs better. "Are you and Tony together?"

The question, even though half expected, threw Gibbs and he found himself floundering momentarily before nodding. "Not for long though. The scuttlebutt was goin' long before it happened."

"I see. Jethro, I am happy for you both and wish you nothing but happiness, but whatever happened to rule 12?"

Gibbs chuckled into the night and finished his coffee. He held out his hand for Ducky's cup knowing that he had finished it and reached over to drop both of the cups in the garbage can at the side of the bench. "Rule 12, huh?" Ducky nodded. "That was put in place a long time ago because I felt myself falling for my partner. It clouded my judgment and I found myself being too protective over her."

"Jenny?"

"Yeah. Jenny." Gibbs hung his head at the memories. It seemed the night was destined to bring forth heartache for him. "But...Duck, DiNozzo can take care of himself. He's a good agent...not that Jenny wasn't...Tony's just not as vulnerable. I couldn't hold back when it came to it and we started something that I couldn't stop."

Ducky was pretty much the only person that had ever seen the side of Gibbs' that showed his feelings and he was grateful for the openness that their friendship offered.

"Jenny? Vulnerable? My friend, that woman truly lived up to her hair color. You know, Ginger hair is seen as being a trait of a fiery person in the UK." Ducky followed with a chuckle and turned his gaze to the water.

"Ginger?"

"Ahh, sorry. Old habits. We call red hair 'ginger' in the British Isles. It's seen as a true Celtic trait, but truth be told, it's not really that localized."

"Uh-huh. Fiery huh? Guess that sum's Jenny up. Back in the day when we were partners, I guess I took it upon myself to watch out for her. It was just me and her rather than a full team watching their backs. I don't really have a problem with them having relationships unless it impacts their jobs."

"And so far you and young Anthony are doing wonderfully at hiding it." Ducky commended.

Gibbs shrugged. "Guess so. Scuttlebutt's been going round for a while. Tony and I have only been together for about a month. So far it's going well."

"And Timothy?"

Gibbs was stunned. Truth be told, he wanted Tim and so did Tony. Last night had been...unusual, but had left him with no doubt that Tim would fit in well with their dynamic and would possibly join him and Tony in the relationship making it a threesome.

"You know what I want already, Duck. You're a shrewd old bird and don't tell me otherwise. I know you."

"Far too well, my friend. Far too well." Ducky smiled warmly and rubbed his hands together. "Just be careful with Timothy. That's all I ask. He's a sensitive soul and whatever has gotten him all riled up today, has hit him hard. I don't think he could stand the heartbreak."

"He really okay?" Gibbs couldn't keep the concern out of his voice as he asked the question and saw Ducky's eyes soften with sympathy.

"Ach, he's fine. He obviously didn't sleep last night and was exhausted hence the fever. I'd like him to rest for a few days, but know that it's not necessarily an option. Just watch out for him."

"I will, Duck. You know, I can tell Vance that we're having a couple of days off. He knows we've been workin' like mules recently."

"I think that would be best, if you can that is." Ducky agreed "May I ask another question."

"Shoot." Gibbs eyed his friend cautiously and waited for his friend to carry on.

"The bear. What...Where did it come from. I can read you all like books. You? You're a little harder but I've got years of experience behind me with that. The bear however, just isn't something I can associate with you."

Gibbs couldn't help but laugh heartily at Ducky's comment and shook his head. "Damn it, Duck. How'd you get to know me so well?"

"Oh please, Jethro. How long have we known each other for?"

"Good point. Okay, ah...Gibs..."

Tim sat on Tony's comfortable couch with his legs curled up at the side of him. In this position, he couldn't help but lean and had been so engrossed in the movie that was playing to notice the fact that his tired head had slipped off the back and onto Tony's shoulder. In true testament to his tiredness, Tony had placed his hand on top of his and he didn't find it strange at all; in fact, he found it strangely comforting.

His eyes drooped slightly as sleep threatened to pull him under once again and he soon felt Tony move and the comforter being pulled over his shoulders.

"Tony?" he said with a sleep slurred voice.

"It's alright, Probie. Take a nap if ya need too."

"S'alright." Tim sat up straight and yawned. "Sorry."

Tony chuckled beside him. "Don't apologize. I'd be more upset if you didn't snooze."

Tim raised one eyebrow and looked his friend over. He felt the stirrings of something deep in his gut and it took a moment to realize that it was pure, unadulterated attraction to the man. It was the same feeling that he got when he looked at Gibbs, but the rumors that had been making their way round NCIS meant that nothing would ever come of the way he felt.

"Don't give me that look, McGoo. You turn up here looking like crap and sporting a fever. You heard Ducky, you need to rest."

"I know. It's just..."

"Just what?" Tony asked at the pause and cocked his head. The kid had something on his mind and Tony wanted nothing more than to have him open up to him.

"I..." the sounds of a carnival fluttered out of the TV and Tim's attention was torn to the scene of a lover winning a teddy bear at a shooting range for his beau. All of a sudden, he was hit by a wash of memories about a Marine winning a bear and that very same Marine and his girlfriend helping him to find his mother...

"Gibs..." Tim's voice trailed off into nothingness leaving Tony with a confused, worried look on his face. He'd seen the way Tim paled and noticed a spark of something unsettling in Tim's eyes.

"What about him?" Tony moved to sit in front of Tim and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Tim, you're scarin' me."

"Gibbs. It was...Oh my God. It was Gibbs."


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs and Ducky soon fall into a companionable silence after discussing what had happened all those years ago. Luckily, Ducky could see why things happened the way they did and was pleased to see that Gibbs had helped the young man through when he truly needed it. The strange thing was, Gibbs hadn't put two and two together until seeing that little blue bear, and now he was torn between talking to Tim about it and leaving it be in the hope that something could develop without the past rearing its head.

"So, my boy. The question is, what are you going to do?"

"Huh?" Gibbs asked and pulled his focus back from the river. "About what?"

"Timothy. Honestly Jethro, Do try and keep up." Ducky replied with a mischievous glint in his eye. "It's obvious that the boy is holding a torch for you and Tony. You just need to figure out a way to get there."

"Duck..."

"Jethro." He replied calmly to Gibbs' growl.

"I...What the hell do I say to him? I can't just walk up to the kid and say 'hey, me and Tony are together, wanna join in?"

Ducky's jaw dropped at that last comment and Gibbs smirked as his friend floundered. "I..No! Jethro, the poor boy is obviously struggling to remember something and that bear being delivered got him in a tizzy about something or other. You need to play it carefully or el..."

"I was kidding, Duck. Look, I'll figure it out. I'll talk to him...carefully. Okay?"

"Alright. Just be gentle, that's all I ask."

Gibbs glanced at his watch and grimaced at the time. "I will. We better head back. I'm gonna grab a coffee. You want anything?"

"No thank you. Though may I suggest getting the boys one of those peppermint mochachino's they seem fond of recently. It might help soften the blow when you get home."

"They'll be cold by then." Gibbs answered and stood up.

"They will be still be hot when you get there. It's not far." Gibbs nodded once and waited for Ducky to start walking. "Oh and don't forget the whipped cream on top. A little treat wouldn't hurt anyone."

Gibbs chuckled and made his way to the coffee shop wondering how he was going to approach this situation. Truth be told, he had no idea, but no matter what, he had a goal and he was going to try his best to reach it.

**********  
Tony saw Tim starting to remember; just what the younger man was remembering Tony had no way of knowing. The former homicide detective and policeman could tell that whatever it was was from long ago and somehow Leroy Jethro Gibbs was involved.

He ran his hands up and down Tim's arms, hoping that the connection would help bring things into focus for the younger man. As for Tony, he was wondering just how both his current lover and the man in front of him were connected. And there was definitely a connection, ever since Gibbs had brought out that little blue bear...

Tony glanced at Tim before pulling the comforter back around Tim's lean shoulders and telling him that he'll be right back because he was just going into the bedroom to grab something. Tim slowly nodded and Tony squeezed his shoulder gently before darting into the other room and looking around for the teddy bear. Finding it sitting on the pillows of the freshly made bed, again due in part to Gibbs, he grabbed the bear as well as a couple of pillows and padded back out to the living room.

On his way back, he stopped once more, this time making a pit stop to the kitchen so he could grab more water. By the time he was finally walking back to Tim, his arms were fully laden with the stuff that he needed. Tony paused at the sight in front of him and frowned slightly when he saw Tim still sitting staring at the video with the remote in his hand; using it to replay the scene over and over.

"How could I have forgotten him, Tony? He saved my life!" Tim muttered and started to stand up. Exhaustion and shock seemed to get the better of him though and he swayed slightly as a wave of dizziness assaulted him. Tony quickly dropped everything on the couch in an effort to stop him from falling and watched as the bear bounced into Tim's lap. Swearing lightly, he picked up the water bottles from where they landed and placed them on the coffee table, making room for him to take up his original position in front of Tim.

"What are you talking about Tim? Who did you forget about?" Tony placed a grounding hand on Tim's shoulder before tentatively resting his other on Tim's thigh. "Talk to me Timothy McGee. What did you forget and how does it link back to Gibbs?"

Tim stared at the bear and then at the video with a lost look in his eye. Tony calmly reached out, and turned the TV off in an attempt to get Tim's attention before placing his hand on Tim's cheek. Tim leaned into the caress leaving Tony feeling better about this closeness and giving him the silent permission he needed to slide over to the other side of the couch. He had sensed that Tim might be ready to talk and knew he was right when Tim nestled closer, reveling in the support and the comfort that Tony offered. Tony placed his arm around his friend and watched as Tim turned the bear so that it was facing Tony.

"Tony DiNozzo, meet Gibs short for guy in backseat."

Tony smiled and stroked the bear's nose. "Nice to meet you Gibs. I take it that you've had him for a while?"

Tim nodded and gave a rueful smile. "Since I was almost four years old. He was a gift only I wasn't the original recipient...Shannon was."

At Tony's shocked look, Tim couldn't help but drop his gaze before continuing. "I had gotten separated from my mother at the fair. You know how, when we were kids, we were told to trust most men in uniform especially policemen? My dad also enforced that we trust anyone in a military uniform. I don't remember a lot about that day, just being lost for what seemed like forever and then I saw him...a soldier."

"Gibbs?" Tony asked softly.

"Yeah, he and Shannon were at the shooting gallery. Something told me to trust him, so I went over and waited until he'd won this little guy. He'd just given Gibs to Shannon when I asked him for help."

Tony listened in silence as Tim described the long remembered fear he'd initially felt when he couldn't find his mother and how it had dissipated when he'd found the soldier. Tony was enthralled with the story and couldn't help the feeling of complete understanding as Tim told him about the security he'd felt when he'd been carried to the fair's office building by Gibbs and the pride that had swelled within him at being trusted with the bear.

"Did you know Jethro's name when you named him?"

"No, he didn't tell me his last name until after I'd explained about Dad's friend Charlie."

"Ahh...an honest to goodness guy in back?" Tony's smile was bittersweet as he remembered a conversation he'd had with Kate Todd about what a gib was.

"Yeah. I finally asked him what his name was. He said it was Gibbs but that I could call him Jethro. I was in awe at the time because his last name was the same as my bear. That's when he said his name had two 'b's in it. He never did come right out and say that his second 'b' stands for bastard. I think he started to but he couldn't for some reason." Tim fell silent, lost once again in his memories.

Tony remembered how innocent Tim had been just six short years ago and had a fairly good idea as to why Gibbs couldn't have told a four-year-old...particularly this green eyed innocent child... just what the second 'b' stood for.

"He brought me inside and a short time later mom and I left the office and I remember waving to both him and Shannon when we did."

Tim went quiet again and Tony couldn't help but gaze down at him with reverence and awe. The green eyes that held so much wonder with the world, had closed and Tim was sitting there holding the blue bear tightly to his chest as if it held some kind of calming power. It wasn't long before Tim's eyes popped open and Tony's gut stirred at what he saw in the depths of the innocent green eyes that met him. His warm smile obviously had the desired effect and Tim hesitantly returned the sentiment before letting the fear cloud his handsome face. Tony's smile faltered as he reached over and lightly tapped Tim on the head.

"Tony..." Tim whispered hesitantly as he moved closer to Tony. The Senior agent finally gave in to the barrage of feelings that washed over him and followed his actions with the lightest of kisses to the soft, sensuous lips that he'd admired and wanted for a while. He pulled back and brushed his finger down Tim's face.

"Thank you. For trusting me enough to come to me; I mean this morning as well as now. if it's any consolation, I don't think Gibbs remembered everything until he saw the bear."

Tony could see the fear dissipate slowly; only to be replaced by trust and a comfortable softness that made his heart flutter. He knew he'd said the right thing and felt Tim's hand twine with his. He watched Tim's long fingers as they closed around his hand and found himself getting lost in this moment.

"Can we just lie here for a bit longer just you and me and Gibs?"

With a soft smile, Tony found himself adjusting the pillows before stretching out and pulling Tim down beside him. "Do you want to spoon or cuddle?"

"Cuddle." Tim said through a yawn as he snuggled into Tony's embrace smiling sleepily. Tony leaned his head to kiss the top of Tim's and breathed in slightly, smelling Tim's hair products and smiling at the familiar scent. His arms tightened around his soon to be lover.

"Go to sleep Timmy. We'll be here when you wake up."

Gibbs was standing at Tony's front door trying to hold the two drinks that he'd bought for his boys. After a minute or so of trying to figure out the logistics of opening the door with his hands full, he huffed out a breath and handed the drinks to Ducky. He heard his friend chuckle lightly and turned to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, Jethro. I did tell you that they would still be hot when we got here."

"Yeah, yeah." Gibbs replied and pulled the keys out of his pocket. "You think they're okay?"

"That is something I can be certain of. No doubt, Anthony has made sure our young charge is safe and well rested."

Gibbs nodded and opened the door before taking the drinks back off Ducky. "No doubt , Duck. Come on, I'll make you a drink."

Ducky shook his head and followed Jethro in. "Unfortunately, I will have to decline my friend. I would like the chance to check on Timothy, but then I really should be heading out."

"Duck, you're frozen. We shouldn't have sat outside like that."

"I am fine, Jethro. It's warmed up slightly from what it was last night. No doubt we're in for snow."

"Been forecast..." Gibbs started but paused at the living room door. "Well I'll be damned."

Ducky stepped up beside him. "Well I never. Isn't that a sight to behold." They both stood there and watched Tim sleeping comfortably in Tony's arms; his face slack and restful with the much needed sleep that had overcome him. Tony's arms had slipped down so that one rested gently on Tim's chest and the other was laying on Tim's hip. He had fallen asleep with his head resting against Tim's and it was all Gibbs could do not to pull out his phone and take a photo.

"I wouldn't, Jethro. Trust me; they wouldn't thank you for it." Ducky chuckled and made his way into the room.

"How the...Jeez, Duck. You know me far too well." Gibbs waited until Ducky's back was turned and snapped the photo anyway. He didn't want the photo to share; no this would be a memory that he wouldn't forget. He'd have Tim put it in his private files that he kept on his computer at home.

"Hmm...Timothy." Ducky shook Tim's arm gently to rouse him but was met with a snuffle before Tim moved slightly and settled back into sleep. "Oh dear...Timothy, come on lad. Wake up so that I can check you over."

"Wha...Ducky?"

"Ahh, Anthony. Sorry to wake you, but I need to check on this young man here. Once that's done, maybe you should move this to the bedroom. You'll be much more comfortable sleeping in a bed."

"Um...Right. Hey, McGoo. Come on, time to wake up buddy." Tony's voice was thick with sleep and Gibbs felt his knees weaken slightly when Tony leaned over and kissed Tim's temple. "Let Ducky check you out, Okay?"

Tim's eyes opened a crack, but closed at the light that assaulted him. "Kay."

"Timothy, I just need to take your temperature again to make sure it's gone down. There are a couple more basic checks to do, but I'll be quick and you can get back to resting."

"Duck." Gibbs had moved behind Ducky with the M.E.'s bag in his hand. Ducky smiled warmly and accepted it.

"Thank you, Jethro. Now, Timothy..." He tinkered around in the bag and pulled out his digital thermometer and the blood pressure cuff. "Shall we?"

Gibbs jumped in before hand and gave Tony and Tim their drinks. "Drink em while they're hot."

"Thanks Boss." Tim said quietly and took the drink. He sipped at it and was surprised to find it not only the perfect temperature, but his favorite drink of the moment as well.

"Wow! Peppermint mochachino's. Jethro, you're the best." Tony sounded more alert and Tim couldn't help but melt at the rumbles that echoed through his chest when he talked. He sat back and let Ducky go about his ministrations and enjoyed the sensations of being snug, safe and warm whilst enjoying the drink that had become his comfort drink over the past few weeks.

He was so lost in everything that was going on, he wasn't aware that Ducky had finished his checks, but he was soon pulled back to reality by a soft hand on his arm.

"Well, Timothy. Thankfully that fever has abated and I was right. It was simply exhaustion. You're blood pressure is a little lower than I'd like, but you are still tired so that could account for that. All in all, you're doing very well, my young friend."

"Thanks, Ducky." He drank the rest of his drink and struggled against the blanket that was wrapped around him. "I um...Maybe I should...I need to..."

"Stay." Tony's simple request sent slight shivers down Tim's spine, but when he looked up and into Gibbs's crystal blue eyes, a wave of unease shot through him.  
"B..boss. I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"It's alright, McGee. We'll talk about it later."

"No. I mean...It was you."

Gibbs smiled warmly and nodded. "Yeah, it was me. Didn't know it till tonight, but it was me."

"Okay gentlemen. This is where I take my leave." Ducky said as he packed up his equipment. He knew that they needed privacy to discuss the situation and truth be told, he had to get back home anyway.

"Want me to walk you out, Duck?"

"No, Jethro. You stay here with Timothy and Anthony. I shall give you a call in the morning."

Tim glanced up at Ducky and reached out to grasp his hand. "Ducky."

"Yes, my boy. What can I do for you?"

"Thank you." The gratitude was so honest, that Ducky's eyes softened and he found himself turning his hand so that he could squeeze Tim's gently.

"You're welcome. Now, get some rest, alright. I don't want to see you in the office for a couple of days."

"I can't just..."

"Yeah. You can." Gibbs jumped in. "Don't worry about it. We haven't got a case, so maybe I'll order down time for the whole team."

"Bo...Jethro. I can't. I like to be busy."

"You will be." Tim caught the glint of a smile in Gibbs' eyes and conceded. ..Maybe a couple of days off won't be too bad afterall.

Ducky nodded and put his hat back on before standing up. "I shall see you all later. Have a good evening...what's left of it anyway. Goodnight."


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone bid their farewells and waited for the door to close. Gibbs noticed the way in which Tim had melted back into Tony and perched on the edge of the coffee table.

"Tim. I only remembered when I saw that little guy in your bag." Gibbs picked up the bear and held it gently. "You kept him all this time?"

Tim nodded. "Well, kind of. He was at my parent's house. My step mom sent it to me because she found him. It just brought back memories and I think I got a little overwhelmed by them all."

"Of the carnival?" Tim's eyes went wide at the question and he found himself choking up as he shook his head.

"No. That didn't hit until..." Tim blushed and he felt the rumble of Tony's laughter vibrate against his back.

"Probie might have stumbled across some hidden porn. He said to watch it anyway, so we did...well I did. McGoo fell asleep." Gibbs shook his head and chuckled lightly.

"You did, huh. How did porn make you think of that ni..oh."

"Yeah. That was the one." Tony said lewdly, earning himself a soft headslap. "Hey. We were gonna watch Lord of the Rings, but Ziva came round that time and I had to hide it."

"Uh huh. The carnival scene?" Gibbs said knowingly, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Tim.

"Yeah...do I want to know?"

"Let's just say the scuttlebutts true, Probie."

Tim shot bolt upright and threw the blanket off. "Oh crap and I'm here cuddling up to you like...Damn it!"

"Whoa, Tim. It's not like that...well it is like that but we want you to..."

"MCGEE!" Gibbs authoritative voice has the desired effect and Tim visibly deflated in front of him. "You think I'd be sitting here watching Tony cuddle and kiss you if I minded?"

"Kissing..." Tony shot forward and claimed Tim's lips the way he had the night before, only this time, Tim tried to pull away but found himself held in place by Tony's arms around his shoulders.

"Like I said, Kissing." Tony pulled away looking slightly debauched and settled back onto the couch.

"But...I...Whoa, I..." Tim picked Gibs back up and fiddled absentmindedly with the ears. "He's been with me through everything you know."

"Everything?"

"Yeah. It started off as something that my dad used as a tool to get through to me, but went on from there. He's always been my comfort."

Gibbs nodded and reached over to brush his thumb down Tim's jaw. "Go on."

"You know I remember that day. The day I got Gibs." Tim smiled ruefully at the memory. "I felt safe knowing that you were there. I had a big Marine taking care of me so that's all that mattered and I knew I'd find Mom again."

"And now?" Gibbs asked quietly, noticing the way in which Tony had reached over to take Tim's hand.

"Now, I still feel safe knowing a big Marine is taking care of me." Tim admitted and chuckled. "Damn, I can't believe I forgot that. I mean, when I saw you tonight, I knew that there was something familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It was nagging at the back of my mind and then you were there, holding my little blue bear and that feeling grew. I just didn't know..."

"You do now. That's what matters."

"I know. I really..." Tim sighed. "I really liked Shannon. She was nice."

Gibbs' eyes grew sad and wistful at the mention of Shannon's name. "She really was. She was my first true love and I'll never forget her. You know, that night she told me that you'd grow up to be something one day. She could feel it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really. And you know what? She was right." Gibbs moved from the coffee table and nudged Tim so that he moved forward into the middle of the couch. Once Gibbs was settled, he felt two strong arms pulling him back to rest against a firm, but familiar chest. Tony scooted forward so that Tim was nestled between them and sighed happily as four hands started to rub soothingly against his arms and legs.

"What do you want Tim?" Gibbs asked. "I know what me and Tony want, but what do you want?"

"I don't follow." Tim tried to sit up, but was stopped by Tony's hands on his chest. Tim gasped when Tony moved them to rub against his nipples through the t-shirt.

"Probie. Come on, what do you want. Me and Jethro haven't been together for long, but we both have this mutual attraction to something and I'm hoping that he's about to tell us that this is what he wants as well."

Tim's eyes widened with pure wonder and Tony saw a flash of arousal shoot through them.

"Huh. The fact that your pupils just dilated means I'm right."

"Oh...Um, yeah. I mean...Tony I've wanted you both for a long time, I just didn't know how to...Oh God!" Tim bucked up when Tony slipped his hand under Tim's shirt the same time as Gibbs and they both started to caress Tim's nipples lovingly. "I want this! This is what I want!"

"You sure, Tim. I need you to be totally sure before we go any further." Gibbs' whispered words ghosted against his ear, making him keen slightly. They were followed by a trail of kisses floating sensuously down Tim's neck towards his shoulder.

"I'm sure...Oh please...I'm sure." Tony chuckled and pulled away.

"How about we take this to the bedroom?" he asked and stood up. Tim looked up at him with that open innocence that Tony never knew was possible before he met Tim. The world had jaded his view of people a long time before joining NCIS but that opinion was shattered when a certain green, naïve and warm person joined the team.

"What d'ya think, Tim. You want to?"

"You want me too? You and Tony want this?" Tim asked quietly and accepted the hand that Tony offered.

"We have for a while." He asked and dove back in to plunder Tim's mouth. When he pulled back, he looked Tim directly in the eye. "We were starting to think we'd have to rig a spin the bottle game or something."

Gibb's moved round so he was at the side of Tim and gazed at him intensely. Tim found himself stuck for words because there was nothing he could say or do at this moment that could reflect the weight that had lifted from his heart. Gibbs leaned in and kissed Tim deeply, teasing the slit of his mouth with his tongue until Tim let him in and relaxed into the loving kiss.

"Whoa. That's hot." Tony whispered and carried on caressing Tim with one hand whilst moving the other to sneak up Gibbs' shirt. "You guys are amazing."

Gibbs pulled back with a smirk. "You just figuring that out now?"


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Time to warm up the room a bit_**

_"Whoa. That's hot." Tony whispered and carried on caressing Tim with one hand whilst moving the other to sneak up Gibbs' shirt. "You guys are amazing."_

_Gibbs pulled back with a smirk. "You just figuring that out now?"  
_

"Smug Bastard." Tony replied and leaned around Tim to capture Gibbs' mouth with his own. Tim shivered slightly as he found himself sandwiched between the two men that he'd desired for a long time.

"Bed! Now!" Gibbs commanded and stepped away, grabbing Tony and Tim's hands on the way. It was predatory and sexy as hell, making the two men being led feel loved and wanted in more ways than one.

Gibbs paused at the door to the bedroom and turned towards Tim. "Tim. No going back. Is this what you want? I need to be sure."

Tim's large green eyes bore no lies as he gazed into the crystal blue orbs before him. Gibbs felt his heart melt at the honesty and the desire that he saw there. "I'm sure. I've wanted it for a while."

With a nod, Gibbs opened the bedroom door and held it open for Tim to make his way in. He stopped Tony at the door and kissed him deeply. "What about you?"

Tony moved forward and pinned Gibbs to the door so that his lover could feel his arousal poking him in the hip. "That enough of an answer for ya?"

"I'd say so. Go on. We'll need to see if Tim wants a shower because he's been sleeping all day. You could join him."

"I like the way you think, Jethro." Tony replied, his voice low and gravelly with desire. With one last kiss, he walked in leaving Gibbs standing at the door so that he could watch his boys. Tony made his way over to Tim and wrapped his arms around his waist so that he could rest his head on Tim's shoulder. They stood there chest to back for a moment before Tony started moving his hands downwards to undo Tim's sweats. "Hey, Tim. What would you say to a shower with me?"

"Good idea. I could do with one to be honest." Tim answered honestly and felt Tony move so he could be led to the bathroom. Tony turned to face Tim and leaned in for another kiss. Tim got so lost in what Tony was doing, he hadn't noticed the fact that Tony had slipped his hands into the waistband of the sweats that he had borrowed and was pushing them down until they sat in a puddle on the floor.

"Tony..." Tim's whispered words were full of emotion for the moment and made Tony's arousal grow.

"It's okay, Tim. Let me take care of you, okay?" Tony whispered back and finally stripped Tim of his own t-shirt. Once they had gotten Tim out of the bath, it seemed easier putting him in a pair of Tony's sweats and t-shirt...especially seeing as his probie had been cold. He helped Tim sit on the edge of the bath and knelt down in front of him with his hands rubbing gently over Tim's thighs. "You're gorgeous."

"No. I'm really not Tony." Tim answered sadly and glanced up to see Gibbs watching them.

"You are Tim. You're body is perfect." Tony reached up and tweaked one of Tim's nipples making him gasp with pleasure. "Oh you like that do you?"

Tim nodded and blushed, the red flush snaking it's way down his neck. "Hey. You're sitting here naked. Don't be embarrassed by enjoying something. Trust me, that's one thing I love too."

Tony stood up and started to strip out of his clothes ready for the shower. He stood there half naked, wearing nothing but his t-shirt and reached over to turn on the shower before pulling the shirt over his head and stepping in. Gibbs moved forward and cupped Tim's face.

"Okay?" Came the gentle question that was packed with reassurance and caring.

"I'm good, Bo...Jethro."

"Good. Come on." Gibbs helped him stand and steadied him as he stepped into the shower with Tony. With a warm smile, he reached over and grasped both of their erections and stroked gently. "Don't have too much fun. I want you to be able to finish in bed."

"Keep doing that..." Tony panted. "And I'm not gonna last."

"You know as well as I do that you're recovery time is pretty much the same as a teenagers." Gibbs jeered and stepped back to watch the two of them shower and caress each other happily. The shower was kept relatively calm with Tony sensuously washing Tim's chest and back before starting on his hair, but at the end of it they were left highly aroused and ready to move it to the bedroom.

"Where'd Gibbs go?" Tim asked as he stepped out and looked around the bathroom. He took the offered towel and dried himself off.

"I'm guessing the bedroom. Come on." Tony took the towel and guided Tim to the bedroom where Gibbs was laying on the bed naked, and relaxed. "There you go."

"Um..What...where..."

Gibbs chuckled and held out his hand. Tim took it without hesitation and sank to his knees beside Gibbs. With a gasp, he found himself being rolled onto his back and kissed senseless by his very hot, very naked boss. The mattress dipped and though he couldn't see Tony, he could feel his hands starting to explore his body; stopping briefly to fondle Tim's nipples before moving south to wrap his hands around his erection. Gibbs leaned back from the kiss and looked at the bee stung lips and the debauched look in Tim's eyes.

"Tim. You ever done this before?" Tim blushed and nodded.

"Yeah. I've always gone both ways and had a boyfriend in college. I always bottomed."

"Good to know." Gibbs got up on his knees and leaned over, leaving his manhood dangling in front of Tim. With a wicked grin, Tim raised his head and licked the tip before taking him in part way and sucking gently.

"Oh..." Gibbs moaned before pulling away with a tube of lubricant and returning to kiss Tim once more. Tim heard the pop of the cap before feeling himself being teased and stretched perfectly. He bucked his hips to meet Gibbs fingers, and gasped at the sensations of the hands on him and the fingers stretching him open gently. All of a sudden, Gibbs moved to kneel between Tim's legs and pulled them up over his shoulders so that he could push in slowly so as not to hurt. Tony grinned at the sight and lay down next to Tim so that he could watch.

"Tim...so good." Gibbs panted and finally got himself fully seated. He started to move languidly so as to show how much he cared for him and that this wasn't just a quick wham bam thank you...sir. Tony couldn't watch any longer and moved behind Gibbs, teasing Gibbs' entrance with slick fingers. He sucked in a breath at what he found.

"Jethro, you...you..."

"Yeah." He gasped out and felt Tony push into him. He'd already prepared himself, knowing that there might be a possibility that this would happen and felt the overwhelming surge of happiness knowing that he was both surrounded and filled by both of the men he cared for. They soon found the rhythm and when Gibbs felt the tell tale sign of his impending release, he grasped Tim's erection and started to stroke in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before Tim's gasps became moans of pleasure and he felt his muscles clench around him, dragging him over the edge. It was a domino effect, an amazing feeling of release and the having that rush of heat that told him Tony had joined them over the edge. Slowly, one by one they pulled out and curled up either side of Tim.

"Tim, you okay?" Tim nodded, feeling totally sated and post coital. His eyes grew heavy, but he fought against it and smiled.

"That was amazing. Please tell me it's not a one night stand." He heard the collective chuckle and relaxed further into the mattress.

"Not as far as we're concerned." Tony answered and reached down to grab the comforter off of the end of the bed. He shook it out and draped it over the three of them.

"So, Tim. What do you think?"

"I think..." He yawned and blushed again. "I think I'm happy."

Gibbs kissed his cheek before stretching an arm over Tim's stomach. Tony did the same thing, only he curled in fully and rested his head on Tim's shoulders. They all sat in silence until exhaustion found them and they fell asleep comfortably as not only friends, but lovers.


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs woke up at his normal early hour just before the sun rose. Pre-dawn was the norm for him anyway and so he stretched languidly and smiled as he remembered the night before. He let his gaze settle on the two men curled up beside him and he felt his heart skip a beat. Tony had curled up around Tim at some point through the night with his head resting on Tim's chest. Somehow, one of his long legs had managed to entwine with the younger man's holding him in place. His eyes trailed up the lean body to the soft, handsome face and he finally saw something that he hadn't seen in a while. With a happy sigh, he realized that Tim looked rested for the first time in days. It's a double edged sword though and Gibbs couldn't help but frown at how tired the young man must have been.

"You're frowning out loud." Tim's murmur traveled up from where he lay and Gibbs couldn't help but glance down. Those bright green eyes were full of a shy, bashful love and Gibbs tilted his head just enough to kiss Tim without disturbing his other slumbering partner. Tim sighed into the kiss, and let himself get lost in the feeling of Gibbs running his hands over his face and neck. He could feel every callous from the hours the older man spent in the basement lovingly sanding wood and found the sensation slightly alien but all too familiar at the same time. As if on cue, the bed shifted as Tony rolled over onto his other side, leaving Tim completely open for Gibbs' explorations.

"What about-?"

Tim's soft protests were cut short by Gibbs' soft mouth nibbling at the sensitive flesh of his neck before they made their way up to encase his earlobes. Tim inhaled a short breath as arousal flashed through him, something that managed to bring a twinkle to Gibbs blue eyes as the older man continued exploring. Tim found it slightly strange that this man; the man he'd been fantasizing over for months has managed to find most of his erogenous zones and by the time Gibbs was finished, Tim has been left a quivering, trembling mass of goo. He founds himself panting with need and turned his head to see Tony's green orbs watching with an intense fire that he felt burning into his soul. These two men are the ones that he has always wanted; they made him feel safe and secure in the knowledge that he is loved and no harm will ever come to him as long as he is with them.

"My turn?" Tony low, husky question sent waves of arousal shooting through him and he felt himself harden. Tony felt his lips quirk up when Gibbs nodded and offered a grin that gave him the go ahead he desperately needed.

"Be gentle with him Tony." Gibbs cautioned unnecessarily and handed the lube to his other partner.

"Oh, I plan on being extremely gentle with him." Tony replied in-between soft, feathered kisses to the milky white skin beneath his lips. His trailed kisses finally reach their mark and Tim soon felt a familiar softness pushing gently at the slit of his mouth, wanting permission. He granted it willingly and they were soon lost in the passion and the desire that left them both breathless. Tony pulled away and smiled at Tim.

"Wow!"

Tim nodded his agreement at Tony's statement and reached up trace the strong features that he'd burned into his memory years ago. Tony nuzzled in for a moment before bowing his head and licking at the pulse point on Tim's neck. He followed that with a kiss and started to move down Tim's body, peppering the skin with the same feather light kisses that he knew would drive his Probie wild.

Gibbs watched protectively as Tony kissed his way down Tim's chest, only to stop when he reached his goal. He couldn't help but suck in a sharp breath when Tony swirled his tongue around Tim's right nipple, before taking it into his mouth and suckling on it gently, using the right amount of pressure and grazing the sensitized nub with his teeth every now and then to add to the sensations. The younger man let out a soft cry of pure ecstasy. Tony lifted his head to wink at Gibbs and could see that the man has mentally filed the reaction away for future use.

He inched his way down Tim's already aroused body and surreptitiously coats one finger with lube and teased Tim's entrance gently and pushed the tip of his finger in just enough that it made Tim keen slightly. He slowly penetrated Tim further with his finger and stopped kissing when he reached Tim's belly button so he could dip his tongue in. Tim bucked beneath him at the sensations making Tony smile warmly against his skin.

"You like this Probie? Hmm...that name takes on a new definition doesn't it Jethro?"

"Yeah, it does." Came the guttural reply as Tony checked to make sure that he'd coated himself with lube before handing it to Gibbs. Gibbs maintained a tight grip on his self control as he watched his older boy take his younger one. Tony kept a finger in Tim and using his other hand, he lightly squeezed Tim's balls before starting a gentle stroking with long sweeps of his tongue on Tim's penis. Reaching the head, Tony blew softly on the reddened tissue before licking at the slit and engulfing the head in his mouth.

"Tony! I -I !" Tony sucked just hard enough to bring Tim to the brink and tasted the sticky sweet pre-cum in his mouth. He sucked his way upwards and kissed the tip before leaning back and positioning himself between Tim's legs so that he could penetrate Tim with his own aching cock.

"Tony... that's amazing...oh right there..."

Gibbs watched with pleasure surging through him and leaned over to grab the lube. With a coated finger, he swiftly shoved it into Tony's ass and grinned lewdly at the sharp inhalation that it elicited. He felt Tony thrust deeply into Tim as the sensation shocked him.

"Little warning next time Jethro?" Tony panted as he found his rhythm once again. He groaned at the duel sensations of both Tim's tight heat, and the finger that was gently brushing up against his prostate.

"Thought you liked it rough Tony?" Gibbs thrust another finger into him couldn't Tony couldn't help thrusting deeper into Tim, who grunted at the feel of the deep penetration.

"You're the one who said go gentle." Tony argued back, almost pulling completely out of Tim before thrusting forward one more time, bringing Tim closer to completion. Callused fingertips lightly caress Tony's balls making him gasp at the sensation with closed eyes. When he finally managed to open them, he gazed down at Tim with wonder.

"I didn't say you had to." Tim smiled up at him, the trust and love was evident in his soft face making Tony groan before leaning down and exchanging a kiss so deep, that he's convinced he's completely melting into his lover. Tony panted into Tim's mouth and increased his thrusts until Tim couldn't hold out any longer. Tony felt Tim's muscles contracting slightly around him and knew that he was starting to come. He slowed down enough for Gibbs to grab him by the hips and thrust his erection into Tony's stretched hole.

With Tim's flesh quivering around him, and Gibbs thrusting behind him, it doesn't take long for Tony feel the familiar fluttering deep in his loin right before his balls contracted and he started to spill into Tim. Gibbs reached around and tweaked Tony's nipples; the action completely sending his lover completely over the edge. Tony's muscles tighten around him and he knows that both his boys are almost done in and are debauched and in a deep headspace that only comes from a hard orgasm. Gibbs allowed himself a few more firm, hard strokes in Tony before pulling out and rolling to the side.

_A/N: Cold shower anyone?...how about a warm one?...^)^_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: did someone say...shower?_

Tony practically collapsed on top of Tim and whispered something in his ear. The younger man simply smiled and nodded. He watched with sated eyes, as Tony slowly inched off the bed and turned his attention to the other man in the relationship. Gibbs didn't take his eyes off Tony's sweet body and watched him head into the bathroom where the sound of the shower starting reached their ears. Tim looked at Gibbs with pure innocence and curiosity in his eyes. "Shower with us?"

Gibbs rolled out of the bed and waited for Tim to follow suit. Tony's already in the shower having adjusted it to the temperature that will be comfortable for all of them and was standing with his head under the shower, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair. Gibbs reached in and held out his hand for Tim to take before giving him a washcloth so that the younger man could wash Tony's back. Tim grinned and stepped in so he could go about his ministrations.

"Come on Jethro, share a warm shower with us before the hot water gives out." Tony's reminder about the hot water heater brought a frown to Gibbs face.

"You need to talk to the landlord about that Tony."

"I will." Tony promised and waited patiently for Jethro to step into the shower. "I'll talk to him later on."

Immediately, he's set upon by both younger men. He felt the swipe of a washcloth down his back and turns slightly to see Tony grinning over his shoulder. He leaned back and kissed Tony before turning back to Tim, where the youngest of the tryst was shyly washing his chest and legs. Gibbs sucked in a breath when Tim inched the washcloth higher up his thighs and waited for him to gently wash his genitals. He didn't have to wait long before the soft fabric of the nubby washcloth lightly caressed his sac and stroked down his length enough to send him barreling backwards into the arms of Tony, who simply smiled and started to caress his chest.

Gibbs was lost in the waves of pleasure as his boys took care of him, and gasped loudly when Tim followed up the washing with a gentle kiss to the tip of his newly erect cock. The sensation mixed with the feel of Tony pinching and tweaking his nipples threatened to send him completely into his own headspace as he got lost in the feelings.

"Touch him, like you did me...god that was ...I've never felt anything like it." Tony started to get hard again just thinking about it and Gibbs could feel the evidence of Tony's arousal thrusting gently against him. Fingers, callused by years of typing and writing encapsulated Gibbs' sac, finding that hidden spot between and lightly traced to his goal behind.

"God you guys..." Gibbs groaned as Tim deep throated him, all the while running those talented fingers up his ass, between his crack, around his balls. He's never been stimulated this way before and was soon panting as he started thrusting into Tim's mouth. When Tim felt the thrusts getting stronger, he moved his mouth and replaced it with his other hand. He blinked up at Tony through the shower's spray and saw that Tony's eyes were almost closed as he kept his hands running up and down Gibbs chest, stopping every now and then to tweak a nipple. He's breathing hard and Tim saw him faintly thrusting against Gibbs without being completely inside the older man.

"Tony...make him come." That was all the incentive Tony needed as he bent Gibbs slightly. Tim held Gibbs' hips and Tony thrust inside, filling Gibbs entirely. Tim tightened his grip around Gibbs' penis stroking longer and firmer, every now then lightly touching the head with a kiss or callused finger tip. Within seconds both older men had completely emptied themselves and Tim waited for their breathing to calm down to normal levels before he gently washed away the evidence of their lovemaking. He made sure that they were both clean before telling Gibbs to step out and starting to towel him dry.

"Tony, stay there a moment, okay?"

"Hmmm." Was Tony's only response and Tim grinned at the blissful expression on his face.

Gibbs sat on the toilet, not saying anything and Tony looked at him wondering if the older man was okay. Tony stared at Tim while the younger man dried him off and couldn't help but wonder what he'd done to deserve them both. Uncomfortable with the scrutinizing look, Tim asked him what was wrong.

"You just...that was amazing. I've never felt that way."

Tim's blushes were prominent against his pale skin and he glanced down at the floor as he replied "I usually bottom, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to give pleasure too."

Tony placed his hands under Tim's chin so that he could pull his head up to look at him. "And you do it well, Tim. Very well, indeed."

Tony didn't think it was possible, but Tim's blush deepened before their attention was torn away to gaze at Gibbs who was almost comatose in his silence. Concerned for the older man, they both knelt in front of him wondering what's wrong.

"Gibbs?"

"Jethro?"

Gibbs raised his head to softly glare at his two men before muttering one word that settled any concern that they felt.

"...Coffee..."

The two younger men sighed with relief. If Gibbs was asking for coffee, then he must be all right. Tony stood up and put his hand on Gibbs shoulder.

"I'll go make coffee...you and Tim get dressed or...something."

Tim stayed where he was at and Tony felt a fresh rush of...something wash over him. He tilted Tim's head up and kissed those pouty lips chastely. "Take care of Jethro, I'll be back with the coffee." He smiled at the dazed look that his kiss created in those innocent green eyes, but felt a pang of concern as Tim turned his attention back to Gibbs without saying anything.

Tony stopped in the bedroom long enough to put on a fresh pair of sweatpants and whistled softly to himself as he poured the coffee in the machine to start it percolating. He waited for it to start filtering through before pulling out the bread, as well as some butter and Gibbs' favorite orange marmalade. He popped the first two slices into the toaster and pulled out the milk knowing that Tim had made a reference the night before for some chocolate milk. With a grin, he moved to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Hershey's syrup.

Heading back into the bedroom, Tony stopped in the doorway to take in the scene before him. Jethro and Tim were making the bed, smiling at each other as they straightened the covers in perfect unison. The pillows are plumped up and placed against the headboard so that both men can climb on top. Gibbs reached over to grab the blue bear and handed it to Tim who gazed at it affectionately.

"If not for that bear, we might not have gotten this far, this soon." Tony doesn't realize that he's said it aloud until both men look at him. He placed the tray on Gibbs' lap and climbed in on Tim's other side. Gibbs took his coffee with a smile. Both younger men laughed heartily at the expression of pure bliss that crossed his face with the first sip.

"That's a beautiful thing, Probie. Coffee puts the same look on his face as a blowjob." Tim couldn't help but chuckle when Gibbs reached over and doled out one of his famous headslaps.

"Um bo...Gi...Jethro." Tim stumbled and blushed. "Sorry. But it's kinda true." Gibbs sat there glaring at Tim before laughing at the boyish innocence in that statement.

"Well, I like my coffee."

Breakfast passed without any more talking as they ate their toast, drank their coffees, and Tim thanked Tony for remembering his chocolate milk. Gibbs' cell phone rang and the unified groans rang through the bedroom at the thought of being called in.

"Yeah, Gibbs...we're all awake...yep even Tim...nope no fever today...come on up and verify, the door's always open for you Duck." Gibbs swung his legs over the side of the bed, motioning for the other two to stay put. He carried the breakfast tray back to the kitchen and unlocked the door just as Ducky knocked.

"Good morning Jethro. Did everyone sleep well last night?" Ducky took off his coat and hat, and missed the smirk behind Gibbs' coffee cup. With a nod, the M.E. bustled into the bedroom where Tim and Tony are curled up and felt the tight knot of worry that settled in his gut release at the sight of Tim quietly listening as Tony talked to him about something in a low voice.

"Good morning gentlemen. Timothy just a quick exam today, oh and Jethro, I've already told Vance that your team is on a medical leave of absence for the week."

"I was expecting that Duck." Gibbs answered quietly.

"Yes, well, as hard as all of you work it's a bloody miracle none of you are sick more often." Ducky's grumble was met with a patient smile. The two friends have often had this discussion, but it's rare for the team to be granted a full week off on such short notice.

"Criminals don't take sick leave Duck. We can't always afford to either."

"Be that as it may, Vance has agreed to the week off. I've already informed Ziva and Abigail. They were making plans to visit New Orleans when I left. Or should I say Abigail was making plans while Ziva watched with silent amusement?"

The other men smiled imagining the lab rat running circles around the Israeli. Ducky finished his exam of Tim and then looked at Tony and Gibbs. Tony was still lying beside Tim, running a hand up and down Tim's arm lovingly and Gibbs was standing almost protectively in the doorway, coffee cup in hand. Feeling decidedly out of place, Ducky turned to leave but stopped when Tim put a hand out to him.

"Thank you Ducky, for yesterday and for checking up on me today."

Ducky's smile was warm as he patted Tim's hand. "You are welcome, young man. When you get back to work, I'd like to hear some of your stories about this blue friend of yours. I'm sure he has quite a few stories to tell."

Tim agreed and Ducky left leaving the three new lovers alone with each other. Tony looked down at Tim to see the thoughtful look on his face. With a gentle touch to Tim's nose, he managed to get Tim to look up at him.

"That is a good idea, you know, children's stories about the bear."

"I'll have to think about it." Tim frowned and both Gibbs and Tony knew that he was thinking about the issues he had with Landon. Gibbs placed his coffee cup down on the table and slid in on Tim's other side.

"Hey, don't let the past get in the way of the future. If writing is something that you want to do, then do it. Just let us in on it if you use us this time. That's all we ask, right Tony?"

Tony nodded "Yeah, and let's not forget some hot sex scenes between Tommy and Lisa this time."

Thwack!

"Oww...Jethro, I told ya before. That's just foreplay when we're in the bedroom." Gibbs grinned lewdly and leaned down to kiss Tim deeply. "Oh that's just...that cold...that's just...damn! That's hot."


	13. Chapter 13: Epilogue

_Three months later:_

_News Flash! Writer Thom E. Gemcity announces new line of children's books! Just after publishing his latest LJ Tibbs novel, writer Thom E. Gemcity announced that he'll be starting a line of children's stories based around a little blue bear named Gibs and his best friend. "It's an idea that started awhile ago and I've just started writing it, thanks to some friends of mine." The stories follow Gibs and his human friend Timmy as they journey from one adventure to another. _

_In other news…_

Jimmy Palmer watched surreptitiously as the MCRT worked the newest homicide case. He wasn't quite sure what it was that was different, only that there was a slight change in the team dynamic. Nothing bad, no it wasn't anything like that; he just couldn't put a finger on it.

Jimmy's eyes widened when he realized what the difference was. It was the subtle gestures and touching between the three men of Team Gibbs. The way they seemed to communicate these days without saying a word to each other. Smiles would appear on all three men's faces for no apparent reason. Gibbs in particular was relaxed and smiling more often these days.

Swallowing hard, Jimmy finished his work with Dr. Mallard and then waited for a few minutes before asking Ducky what happened.

"It's like they've reached a new plateau. All of them are so relaxed around each other. What brought about the difference, do you know Doctor?"

"Ah Mr. Palmer let me tell you about a lost little boy, a little blue bear and a big tough Marine…"


End file.
